


Matchmaker

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-consensual turned to a vampire, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Soulmates, Vampire Jean-Jacques Leroy, Vampire Phichit Chulanont, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires with PTSD, Vampires with anxiety, Violence, Yuri Plisetsky being possesive, Yuri plisetsky and Viktor nikiforov have a past, making it very clear that there will be mentions of viktor and yurio smut but not detailed, only detailed smut is between viktuuri, vampire - human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was a human, around 600 years ago.





	1. The black haired man skating alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put underage for Yuri/Viktor because in NZ the age of consent is 16 which was the age he was turned, also I don't know how people spoke in the 1300's so I did my best haha. Please excuse my kiwi slang, sometimes I don't even notice I am using it.  
> Apologies for the bad smut writing, I prefer fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words like [This] are in old Russian

 

1974 Saint Petersburg, Soviet Union.

 

_It was the year nineteen seventy-four in Saint Petersburg when Yuri came across Victor, Yuri was drinking from a young man when he saw a flash of silver in the dark alleyway, he could sense another vampire only around 80 years old._

 

_Yuri pulls off his victim with a wet pop “The fuck do you want?”_

_“Just caught a whiff of fresh blood and got curious”_

_“You know what they say about curiosity”_

_“It killed the cat?”_

 

_Yuri laughs darkly and faces the silver haired vampire, he would be lying if he said he didn’t find the younger vampire attractive and he had been lonely for a while. “Who is your maker?”_

_The man flinches and Yuri smirks, knowing he hit a nerve._

_“Yakov Feltsman”_

 

_Yuri’s eyes widen, he knows of the ancient vampire and is impressed Yakov turned him. Yakov only turned two people, a female Lilia and a male that Yuri never found out the name of._

_This man must be special. “What is your name?”_

_“Viktor Nikiforov, what about you?”_

_“You don’t know me?”_

_Viktor shrugs nervously_

_“What do you know of the ice tiger of Russia?”_

_Viktor gasps “Yuri?”_

_“Ah so you have heard”_

_“Y-Yakov mentioned you” Viktor takes a step closer to the older vampire, lowers his head and kneels at Yuri’s feet. Yuri slides his fingers under Viktor’s chin and lifts his face up, looking deep in his azure eyes._

_“What have you heard of me?”_

_“Yakov said you have walked the earth alone for hundreds of years killing humans and vampires alike”_

_“Did he tell you why?”_

_Viktor shakes his head, Yuri can feel the little blood in Viktor’s body skip a beat._

_“They say I am crazy, vicious… I could kill you”_

_“I am not afraid of death”_

_Yuri lifts an eyebrow in challenge, but Viktor holds his gaze steady this time “You should be afraid”_

_“I am tired of being alone”_

_“Ah so you want to be my lover then? Do you believe you are worthy of my affection?”_

_“Yes” Viktor stands tall in front of the blond vampire._

_“Then prove it” Yuri picks up the gasping man he was drinking from and holds him out towards Viktor “Drain him, kill him. Now”_

 

_Viktor hesitantly takes the whimpering man in his arms and stands still in front of Yuri._

 

_“You can’t do it can you? You are not worthy of me”_

_Viktor suddenly snaps, he yanks the man’s neck to the side and bites hard. He drinks until Yuri can hear the man’s heartbeat slow to a stop. Viktor drops the man’s body on the concrete of the alley, Yuri wraps his arms around Viktor whose face is covered in the mans blood. “Perhaps you are worthy”_

_Viktor presses his lips against Yuri’s in a bruising kiss, Yuri wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist and pulls away chuckling. “You are a fool, where is your place?”_

_Viktor grunts “I’ll carry you there”_

 

_Viktor speeds to his hotel, he barely manages to block the window and put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door before lifting the blond vampire again and throwing him against the nearest wall. The taste of the man’s blood is still on their lips as they kiss, Yuri sweeps his tongue over Viktor’s lips growling a little. It’s been a few decades since Yuri has been intimate and he is in rather a hurry, he kisses over Viktor’s jaw while ripping his clothes off literally shredding both of their clothes. Yuri sinks his fangs deep in Viktor’s neck relishing in Viktor’s resulting moan, he can feel Viktor’s story flowing through him, so much loneliness but mixed in with arousal._

_They spend the hours before dawn feeding on each others blood and pleasure, Viktor is the first to succumb to his exhaustion being such a young vampire._

 

_Yuri looks at the vampire tangled in the rumpled hotel sheets, his fingers move slowly across Viktor’s naked side. “Oh Viktor, my Viktor. You are not going anywhere”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

2016 Detriot, Michigan. USA

_2016 sees the vampires in Detroit, they came to Detroit two years ago and Viktor doesn’t want to leave, he’s had a feeling since 1993 that his soulmate is alive. He doesn’t know why Detroit seemed right, but Yuri doesn’t mind, he’s 624 now and just wants some stability and to make his Viktor happy. With age comes strength and Viktor is very well aware of what Yuri could do if Viktor pushes him. So Viktor stays close and obedient, his search for his soulmate is done silently but desperately._

It was March 14th when everything changed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor slowly opens his eyes and lifts his arm so he can see the watch resting on his slender wrist, 5pm. Viktor smiles, he loves winter. Only in winter can he be out and about for longer. The raging Thirst hits him hard as he climbs out of his basment room, his joints ache slightly.

 

_I need to eat. Right now. Hopefully when I am older I won't constantly have this thirst, Yuri has his under control but he's much older than me._

 

He looks around the dimly lit house and can't see the blond vampire, he hopes Yuri won't be up for a while. Viktor is getting tired of how vicious and possessive the older vampire is, but he knows this is his own fault. 

He dresses himself warmly even though he doesn't need to, people tend to be suspicious if they see someone wandering around in a shirt and shorts in winter. He grabs his bag and pushes the door open before running into the night. One of Viktor's favorite things ever invented are ice skates, whenever he has time to himself he goes skating at his favorite rink in Detroit. They stay open until 9pm but often let him skate as long as he likes, luckily they just assume he is shy and likes practicing by himself. 

 

Viktor snaps out of his thoughts when he smells her, he knows it's a woman and she is nearby walking down an alley. Viktor hates doing this, many innocent people had lost their lives at his hand until he learned to control himself. Sometimes he still can't stop. 

 

"Miss" 

She turns to face the silver haired vampire, their eyes meet and Viktor looks deep in her eyes. 

"What is your name?"

"Okukawa Minako"

"Come here Minako, come to me" 

She walks towards the deep blue eyes and Viktor pulls her into the shadows. 

"I'm sorry about this, keep quiet"

She nods calmly before Viktor leans down to her neck and bites as gently as he can, his hands shake in desperate hunger along the woman's arms while Viktor holds her still. Her warmth spreads through him, he can taste her fear and anger that she is going to be late for something.  _Humans are so strange to me even though I once was one, everything is a rush, always busy._  He takes as much blood as he needs to keep him going until tomorrow night. No more. He watches as the bite mark slowly fades away on her lightly tanned skin.

"Take this and go home" The vampire whispers as he places some money in her hand. 

 

 _It took me a long time to be able to control myself like this, Yuri and Yakov were not helpful so I had to learn on my own._  

 

The lone vampire heads to the rink after making sure his face is clean, the woman behind the counter recognizes him immediately.

"Hey Viktor" she gives a wink and flips her hair. 

"Hello Yuuko" Viktor says happily as he flashes her his flirty smile and walks out towards the ice. 

 

He takes a quick look around and see only one other skater here.  _Good, I can't bear being around too many humans at once. My self-control in public places is not the best, better than it was but still not great._  He ties his skates with practiced hands and glides smoothly on to the ice, it makes him feel almost human when he's on the ice. He throws himself effortlessly into a jump through the air and lands perfectly on the edge of his skate.

 

* * *

 

 

_1995 London, England._

_The two vampires are inseparable through the years, or so Yuri thinks. Viktor tries to run away after 15 years together but Yuri is quick to find him again, they move from country to country killing humans and staying out of sight. Yuri made the mistake of mentioning the vampire legend to Viktor and now Viktor searches desperately for his human soulmate, but Yuri keeps him close._

_Despite his anger, Yuri loves Viktor and hates seeing him so sad. He takes Viktor to an ice rink in 1995 England, Viktor’s eyes lit up immediately and for the first time in years he decided to willingly stay by Yuri’s side. Viktor would skate every night, Yuri sits beside the rink and watches fondly. Occasionally Yuri joins Viktor but he prefers watching Viktor’s grace and beauty on the ice from afar._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow" Viktor hears a whisper from the edge of the rink. 

His head whips around look and his eyes land on a young black haired male staring at the vampire intently with wide and innocent eyes. Against his better judgement Viktor skates towards the young man.

 

 _What am I doing? Back away!_   "Hello, my name is Viktor"  _What? Why did I just say that?_  

"Oh h-hi I'm Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri" 

 

 _He is so cute and sexy at the same time, he seems too beautiful for a human_. 

 

"You are v-very good, at the jumps I mean and you know... in general..." 

"Why thank you Katsuki Yuuri" Viktor smiles at him, he blushes and returns the gentle smile. 

"Can I see you skate?" Viktor takes a chance and asks. 

 

The young man looks at Viktor surprised but nods, sometimes Viktor forgets that humans have trouble saying no to him. Yuuri poses in the middle of the ice before moving around gracefully, the way his body moves is so beautiful. There is no music but it's like Viktor can hear it just by how the boy moves his body. _I've never been so intrigued by a human before, I want to know him, to be near him._ Yuuri skids to a stop and Viktor's hands clap automatically in awe at the performance, the raven haired human skates over to Viktor slowly. "It's just a little something I have been practicing" He says breathlessly and blushing brightly. "It was perfect! Wow amazing! I'm impressed Katsuki Yuuri" He blushes brighter at Viktor's words and holds out his hand to Viktor shyly, Viktor gulps and takes the offered hand gently.  _So soft..._

 

The two men spend a few more hours skating and laughing together, Yuuri has to stop and pant by the boards every few jumps. On the third time he looks at the silver haired Russian with wide exhausted eyes.  _Crap I always forget to feign exhaustion, he probably thinks I am some superhuman._ A light tap on Viktor's shoulder brings him back to earth. "Well I'd better head home now, nice to meet you Viktor..." 

 

"Nikiforov" Viktor smiles at him.  _Am I .... nervous?_   This hadn't happened since Viktor was human and even then, it was rare. 

 

"C-can I walk you to your car? It’s dark and there are bad people out there" Viktor stutters out to the bewildered boy.  _Like me... a monster._.. He pushes his bad thoughts away.  _I can control myself, I won't hurt him._

 

"Oh... uh yeah... okay sure" Yuuri blushes before his head turns back to the skates he is currently unlacing. He misses the vampires subtle fist pump to himself.

 

The two men walk out of the rink together into the late March night.

"You know..." Yuuri starts. 

"What?" 

"I have never skated for anyone before" 

 

If Viktor could, he would be blushing right now. No one else has seen the beauty of Yuuri's skating in person before, he can't help feeling honored. "Thank you for trusting me" He says looking at the human's beautiful features outlined by the moonlight. 

"Well this is my car" Yuuri mumbles. They stand awkwardly beside his car, Yuuri’s light blush dusts his cheeks in a soft pink that has rapidly become Viktor's new favorite colour. Viktor can feel the heat of the boy's blush spreading through his body and deep into his bones, the boy's blood is pulsing quickly. Viktor shakes his head and realises the boy's heart is fast because he is nervous.  _Don’t bite him, calm down._

“Uh Viktor?”

Blue eyes flicker down as Viktor realises Yuuri has his hand on Viktor's own pale arm gently with a very worried look in his eyes, Viktor knows he looks a little … well… dead when he spaces out like that.

“Sorry I was just thinking...”

“Oh uh okay. Well can I… do you want my number?” The boy mumbles, maybe hoping Viktor wouldn't hear but his vampire ears pick up every little sound.

“Yes!” Viktor jumps up but calms himself when he remembers Yuuri hasn’t seen this side of him yet and doesn't want to freak him out. “Yes, I would like that, here is my phone” He pulls out his Nokia flip phone, Yuuri bites his cheek to keep from laughing as he takes it and types his number in. Yuuri takes out his Apple touchscreen phone, it’s so hard to keep up with how fast things change in the human world. Viktor's eyes spot the blue phone cover with excitement. “Cute phone cover, I like dogs”

“Oh yeah poodles, I have a poodle at home.”

“You do?”

“Yeah back in Japan, his name is Vicchan”

 _Vicchan… as in… Viktor?_   _There is no way that is a coincidence... it’s him, he's mine._

“He sounds lovely…”

“Yeah well I better head home, text if you… you know... want to skate?”  _Oh there is that blush again, relax Viktor._  “I will, goodnight” Yuuri smiles and hops in his car before driving off into the night.

 

 

The raven boy never leaves Viktor's thoughts for a second as he walks the short distance to his place instead of running, He wonders what that blush would feel like under his own fingertips, that dark hair ruffled by Viktor's hand. The thought of his blood is of course enticing but Viktor would be content to only kiss his neck instead, to feel the boy nuzzling his in return, those soft warm lips caressing the vampire's marble skin.

_Oh I am so screwed._

 

* * *

 

 

1386 Moscow

_“Брат Иван! Эй! Брат Иван! Эй! Спишь ли ты? Спишь ли ты? Звонят в колокольчик, Звонят в колокольчик, Динь-динь-динь, Динь-динь-динь.”_

_[Mama]_

_A young boy of ten clings to his mother in their small wooden hut before dusk._

_[ I love you Yura, don’t ever forget that]_

_[I love you too mama]_

_The boy is sitting on his mother’s lap when he hears a knock on the door and his mother sighs [ I am sorry]_

_[Mama?]_

_His mother openly sobs as the doors burst open and two men lift the blond boy out of the house [Please! He’s only ten years. Yuri! Yuri!] her pleas are ignored as the men throw the sobbing boy in to a carte and pull away from the small hut, Yuri’s mother sobs on her knees in the mud-covered street. The timber buildings of Moscow pass by the small boy’s vision until a sack is placed over his head and he is plunged into darkness._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor steels his nerves before opening the front door, he hopes Yuri is out tonight. He opens the door and looks around, he can’t see the older vampire anywhere, but can feel his presence.

“Yuri?” Viktor's voice rings out in the large house. The blond vampire sweeps gracefully down the stairs of the house and kisses Viktor briefly. “Good evening my Viktor, did you feed?” Viktor drops to the couch with a sigh “Of course I did, you must teach me your ways. I wish I could go days without feeding”

Yuri sits lightly on Viktor's lap and strokes his silver locks softly “I can’t, it takes decades. Also, you know I love it when you go all dark vampire”

Viktor slides his arms around Yuri's slim waist but touching him feels wrong, more than usual. His skin is so cold and pale under Viktor's hands, he touches his golden hair and imagines black hair, darker skin and pink cheeks. Viktor's head falls to Yuri's shoulder for a second before lifting up. “I might just head to my room, I don’t feel too good. Too much ice skating I’m sure”

Yuri just hums and nuzzles Viktor's long pale neck “Just let me drink first”

 

_Don’t think about Yuuri for the love of god don’t think about him, Yuri can’t know._

 

Viktor knows better than to refuse Yuri anything he desires so he just leans his head to the side. Silver bangs flop softly across his eyes to obscure his vision while he lets the older vampire taste his emotions, Yuri’s teeth sink deep into the pale skin of Viktor’s neck and the silver figure feels his possessiveness flow in to the bite. He only ever feels possessiveness and anger since Viktor has known him. Viktor prays to a Deity he doesn’t believe in that one day he will be let free but it’s only a dream, he knows it will never happen. _I know, I know._

Yuri slowly pulls away from Viktor but keeps his hands tight on the younger vampire’s shoulders “You taste happy but tense, are you alright?”

“Yes, just the thought that I will never be able to actually preform my skating”

“Oh Viktor” Yuri kisses him deeply, Viktor can taste his blood lingering on the blond’s lips which is now strangely familiar to him after all these years and uncountable kisses together.

He pulls away from the kiss and Yuri hops off his lap “Have a long sleep Vitya” Viktor nods to his partner and heads straight for his trapdoor before climbing down the ladder, his room is lighttight with only a queen bed and a suitcase full of clothes. Since vampires move frequently they use VampB&B which makes everything easier than the old days, He lays on the bed and looks at his phone, staring closely at Yuuri’s number. _I am playing a dangerous game, but I love him, and I will be with him_  He thinks before closing his eyes happily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The sunlight touches my skin but I feel no pain, the grass tickles my bare feet like it once did so many years ago. I walk through the vast garden; cherry blossoms fall around me like lightly falling snow. Through the blossoms I see a man laying in the shade of a tree. The man’s raven hair is slicked back, his glasses rest lightly on his nose, his eyes are closed._

_“_   _H-Hello?” I call out, the man opens his eyes._

_“Hello Viktor, I’ve been waiting for you”_

_“For me?”_

_Yuuri laughs “Sorry English is confusing, you have been waiting for me. For over a hundred years, have you not?”_

_“H-How?” I try to speak but my mouth is dry, so dry, so thirsty._

 

* * *

 

 

“Huh chto?”

Viktor sits up, a familiar stiff, cold feeling fills his body once again. He checks his phone; a weird feeling settles in his chest as he sees no messages from his beloved Yuuri. _Wait…. I have his number, but I didn’t give him mine! Idiot._ He scrambles to type out a text on the annoyingly small buttons.

_Hello, this is Viktor. Sorry for not texting earlier, I forgot I had your number._

He presses send and lies back on his bed before realizing what the message sounded like and tries to fix his mistake.

_Sorry I mean I didn’t forget you I forgot the number_

 

 Viktor is not expecting a text back after neglecting him all day and then sending that mess. _God I am stupid._

 

 _'Ding’_  

 

He replied! Viktor holds his phone so tight he’s scared he’ll break it and slowly flips it open.

_Hey it’s Yuuri, it’s okay haha are you skating tonight?_

 

_Well if he is, I am._

_Yes, same place?_  

_Sure, I’ll be there in ten_

Ten what? Minutes? Surely. It’s so hard to keep up with the language as it is, text language is worse. Viktor sighs.

_I’ll be there_

_Ten minutes… I won’t have time to feed, that’s fine…. Hopefully I can control myself._ Yuuri smells so much sweeter than other people for some reason, there is nothing about that in the legend so Viktor is at a loss to explain it. He throws on some other clothes and runs straight from his room to the rink in about a minute. Viktor looks around the parking lot sniffing quetly. _I can smell him already ohhh god._

“Hey Viktor”

He turns and sees Yuuri blushing behind him as the boy hops out of his car.

“Good evening Yuuri”

 _Oh he is really testing my self-control with that beautiful blush._ He moves closer and Viktor finds he must look away and swallow.

_Don’t think about the soft skin on his neck, how his warmth would fill me. Okay… skate, ice, calm down._

 

Yuuri and the hungry vampire walk a safe distance apart into the rink, Yuuko hands them their skates with her usual warm smile. Her heartbeat is fast, the sound resonating through Viktor’s body, so loud… so delicious. _I really should have fed first._

They lace up and the calmness of the ice makes Viktor forget about his thirst, mostly. He sweeps effortlessly across the ice into a double flip.

“Woah” Yuuri is still skating figures but looking at Viktor with awe, it’s only a small jump, not impressive. Viktor doesn’t understand, he saw Yuuri doing this very jump. “You didn’t even have to warm up”

 

_Fuuuuck I forgot to act human._

 

“Yeah uh I shouldn’t though, I don’t want to hurt myself”

Yuuri relaxes and chuckles a little “Please don’t”

The two skate figures side by side on the ice, Viktor could watch Yuuri do this forever. His body is so graceful and beautiful, his strong and powerful thighs flexing when he jumps, when he extends his leg for a spin. Viktor is pretty sure it’s him, he’s the one. His human was born approximately in the year 1993, he could sense them being alive from then on. “Yuuri?”

He skids to a stop in front of the taller man puffing slightly “Yeah?”

“What is your birth year?”

 

His eyebrow lifts in mirth “1993, November 29”

 

Viktor freezes, 1993? It must be him… after all this time.

 

“Viktor? Hey, are you okay?” Yuuri’s concerned face comes into focus right in front of the vampire, god he really smells good.

“Uh yes, fantastic”

He gives a wide smile with just a hint of nervousness on his face. “Would you like to um… maybe have dinner with me? If you aren’t busy or anything” Yuuri’s blush makes a reappearance as he speaks, that blush is going to be the final death of Viktor.

“I would love to!” In Viktor’s excitement that Yuuri was the one to speak up, he forgot just one problem... He doesn’t eat human food.

 

_I’m sure it will be fine, tomorrow I will tell him what I am. I have waited for so long._

 

Yuuri returns to skating across the ice and Viktor takes notice that it takes a long time for him to get exhausted, far longer than most humans. _Impressive stamina, maybe it is a sign that he would be an amazing vampire._

 

When he finally exhausts himself, they sit together on a bench beside the rink to remove their skates. Viktor decides to be a gentleman this time, his mother would not be impressed with his lack of manners. It has been some time since he last courted someone and it’s so different these days, it’s different because it’s Yuuri, Viktor realizes. He kneels in front of Yuuri and unties his skates for him.

The black-haired human gives a small gasp of surprise. “Viktor, you don’t have to” he says, the vampire doesn’t even have to look up to know that Yuuri is blushing.

“I want to”

He seems unsure of what to say and starts giggling as cold hands remove his skates and wow if that is not the most beautiful sound Viktor has ever heard in his hundred years of life, Yuuri takes over to put his own shoes on while Viktor moves to unlace himself.

“So, I’ll text tomorrow” Viktor says as they walk out to the carpark, he can’t help swinging his hands happily beside the sweet-smelling human.

“Do you want to come to my place? We can order in if you want”

“Yes of course!”

Viktor jumps along excitedly, Yuuri’s eyes light up instantly. He is the sweetest person Viktor has ever known in life and death, where did he come from? The universe has been very kind to Viktor by putting this perfect human in his path. The two men stand beside Yuuri’s car once again. Viktor can’t help but reach out his hand to touch the young man’s cheek, wanting to feel the warmth of his blush. 

 

"Viktor!" 

 

Viktor freezes when he hears a terrifying familiar voice screaming at him.  _Oh god he's here._

 

"And here I thought I would get to watch you skating but instead I find you with a pig!" he yells. Yuri appears from the shadows and slams Yuuri against the ground. "Or is he just a snack? Care to share with me?" he smirks back at the younger vampire before looking down at Yuuri licking his lips. Viktor grabs Yuri's shoulder softly and kneels. "Stop, please" he begs softly.

 

Yuuri whimpers under Yuri and a sharp pain hits Viktor’s chest when he hears his love’s voice filled with such terror. Yuri looks over at Viktor smirking. "Oh, you want me to stop?" he laughs with a wicked smile curving his lips.

 

 _Oh god... he's going to kill him like the others_.

 

"Please don't!" Viktor loudly begs, he knows he can't fight Yuri to get him off. He's just too strong. Viktor really starts to panic when he sees Yuuri cry, he has never been able to handle seeing people he cares about crying.

"Why do you care about this pig?" Yuri yells at his partner, genuinely curious which makes it all the crueler to Viktor. Yuri could understand the other humans but not his love, Viktor needs him to know what Yuuri means to the world. "He's too kind, too innocent to die, please let him live!" 

 

Yuri looks at Viktor with cold anger seeping from his sharp green eyes before leaning down to Yuuri's neck.

 

"No!" Viktor yells and reaches out to hold to Yuri’s arm while Yuuri screams, the younger vampire focuses all his strength on his partners arm. 

 

Yuri kisses Yuuri's neck and laughs. "Since you have been so good to me" he pulls his arm from Viktors grasp and stands up leaving Yuuri shivering on the ground. _Oh, thank god, he must really be getting old._

 

Viktor holds his shaking hand out to Yuuri. He grabs Viktor’s hand and lets himself be pulled up, his hand almost makes the young vampire remember being warm again. 

Yuri suddenly grabs the collar of Yuuri's shirt and pulls them so close that their noses are touching. "You had better forget about any of this pig, if you tell anyone about this I will be back to kill you and you had better stay away from my Viktor too. Do you hear me?" Yuuri nods and Yuri shoves him away from him "Come Vitya" he growls before running off. 

 

"I'm so sorry Yuuri" he's shaking beside Viktor and the Russian wraps his pale arms around him tightly for lack of knowing what else to do, he's so soft and warm against the ice-cold vampire. Viktor can barely pull away from the embrace, every part of his being is calling to Yuuri desperately. "I must go, he will come back for me if I don't leave" he whispers. Yuuri surprises Viktor again by giving him a kiss on his cheek quickly and Viktor can feel he is still trembling, the vampire gives his love’s hand a quick kiss before running off in to the night with a stray tear escaping down his face.

Viktor stops outside his house and bangs his head against the doorframe thinking about how much of and idiot he is. He wallows in his thoughts for a few more seconds until he opens the door cautiously, Yuri is waiting for him in the hall. Of course he is.

"You should never fuck with humans, I let him go but I won't be so kind if this happens again" he says before grabbing the front of the younger vampire’s shirt and pressing their lips together. The passion they once shared disappeared many decades ago, but Yuri won't let Viktor leave him. He's much older and stronger than the taller vampire, and Viktor doesn’t know what to do. The two vampires fly around the house together for hours, the blond throws Viktor against almost every piece of furniture in a fit of passion.

It’s all Viktor can do to try and enjoy like he once did.

They end up in each other’s arms in Yuri’s large ornate coffin that he insists on taking with him wherever he goes, Viktor don’t know if it’s emotional exhaustion or overstimulation, but Yuri falls deeply asleep much earlier than usual. Viktor holds him close in his arms stroking his long blond hair gently. _It’s not like he didn’t warn me the night we met but I was so not in my right mind that night, If I hadn’t been so blinded by loneliness maybe I would never have started something I couldn’t finish with a notoriously vicious vampire_. The notorious vampire whose maker was murdered in front of him less than 24 hours after being turned, he’s not so bad really but it’s long past time to move on.

 _Yuuri my love I am coming_.

Viktor buries his face in the soft blond hair of his partner and lets himself fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

1386 Nova Scotia, Canada

_The boy wakes alone with his hands tightly bound in front of him, it takes a few seconds for him to process that he is not on solid ground, in fact he is on a boat. He tries not to think of his mother, surely, she didn’t sell him but why was he taken? He had heard the stories of course, the children who dragged from their homes and given as servants to wealthy patrons overseas. The taken were usually in their teenage years but since the plague they have been taken at much earlier ages._

_Yuri makes his way across the ship’s deck with his hands still bound in front and stares out wide eyed at the vast ocean before him, the ocean is calm, but Yuri is terrified._

_What awaits me? He thinks._

_“Nova Scotia awaits ye” a man says behind the blond boy “Count your blessings that your Master is kind” He growls before leaving Yuri to his own devices._

 

_When the sun rises on a new day the boat pulls to the dock on a below freezing day. The wind freezes Yuri’s nose, it turns his nose and the tips of his ears red._

_Please be kind he prays._

_Yuri goes through undignified checks at the dock to ensure he is not a plague carrier along with several other children._

_“Plisetsky?” A man yells in an accent unlike anything Yuri has ever heard before, he promptly makes himself known to the man and is guided to a carriage which will take him to his final destination._

 

_The manor is grander than Yuri had expected, he now understands why so many other boys are going to the same manor. They are lead to the doors of the manor quickly._

 

_"You will not speak unless spoken to, your Master will expect a bow and will only introduce himself to those he sees fit”_

_A tall brown haired male opens the large door of the manor and Yuri catches his first glimpse of the man who will rule his life, the boys are brought before a dark haired male sitting in a large ornate throne with another black haired male with darker skin sitting on the floor beside him. The way that the man, who appears to be The Master, strokes the smaller man’s hair makes Yuri flinch._

_The Master looks frustrated “Eadmund is this the best you can achieve? I thought I said no one under the age of thirteen”_

_“The plague Sir, it wiped out many a man”_

_“Alas, hand me the scroll”_

_The Master takes a scroll and nods seemingly approving, he calls the boys up one by one to look at them and assign them to various rooms in the manor. Yuri is the last one left, he hoped that if he hid in the shadows he would not be seen. He was wrong._

 

_[Come forward child] Yuri is surprised the man knows Russian and does as he is told. [You look young, what is your age?]_

_Yuri stands tall and links his hands behind his back, an obvious scowl on his face. [Ten years Sir]_

_Both men in front of him widen their eyes in surprise “So young”_

_Yuri stands still as The Master circles him._

_“Sir it is almost sunrise” the smaller man speaks up from his spot on the floor._

_“Alas Phichit, I like this one. You will raise him until his sixteenth year”_

_“Yes Sir” Phichit takes Yuri’s hand [Follow]_

_Yuri doesn’t move, he turns to The Master and stares him down. He has had enough of this and wants answers now. [What is your name? You are privy to mine, why would no one know yours?]_

_The Master raises an eyebrow and chuckles while Phichit noticeably tenses up beside Yuri “The kitten has claws” Yuri growls and the man just laughs again [ I like you Plisetsky, my name is Jean-Jacques Leroy. Phichit Chulanont is my current companion, you are much too young, but you will use the years to learn English and other trades. Now be gone, it is na’er a new day]_

 

_Phichit escorts Yuri from the room with ease and brings him to a beautiful room fit for a man of wealth, he can not suppress a gasp at his extravagant surroundings, but something feels off about this place. Why no windows?_

_[Who are you people?]_

_[When you are grown, you will see, you will join us]_

_Yuri feels a shiver through his very core at the words [Six years?]_

_[Six years] Phichit confirms._

 


	2. The human

The warmth of the sun touches lightly tanned skin, it's just peaking through the leaves above the black haired young man, straining to reach him. It's an unusually warm day for early winter and Yuuri will take any sun he can get; the park is always the best place to be when he has thoughts running though his head. 

 

 _What even happened last night?_ Yuuri still doesn’t quite understand what was up with the small blond Russian kid who was _apparently_ about to kill him in the skating rink carpark. Now, Yuuri is a rational man, he knows there is no such thing as vampires but now he isn’t completely sure. The boy  ** _was_  **about to bite his neck and he  ** _did_**  have fangs but he’s pretty sure he just imagined that. It was dark, and he was pretty scared regardless of the blond’s fang status. _Fang status? That is so ridiculous. Come on Yuuri grow up, your anxiety is just making you see things like fangs and red eyes… surely._ _I don't know what it is about Viktor, but his skating is so mesmerizing, and I think I may have fallen for him. Something about Viktor makes me confident._  Yuuri had never skated in front of someone like that, he has never given anyone his number either, never even thought about it. Viktor is different. He makes Yuuri’s heart feel warm and feels fuzzy inside.  _God that’s cheesy, maybe I have been reading too many romance novels._

 

_Hello, sorry again for last night, may I still visit you tonight?_

 

Yuuri’s cheeks turn pink and he smiles as he reads the message, he speaks in very proper English for a Russian. Yuuri doesn’t come across many Russians here in Detroit, he is the only Japanese person he has seen here too. The blond boy and Viktor both speak with an old Russian accent, like they are from another time.... but Viktor sounds soft and gentle whereas the boy sounds a little evil.

_We are both outsiders in a way._

_Yeah, all good._

He types out his address, He is not sure if I want to get right in the middle of this, in fact he really doesn’t but Viktor intrigues him and Yuuri wants him to know how to land a quad flip.  _I wonder where he learnt that jump, maybe Russia._ Yuuri watches the leaves above him mindlessly, hearing them shuffling in the wind. _I really should stop procrastinating and just write that business studies paper, na I’ll do it tomorrow it’s too nice a day to be stuck inside writing a paper._ It’s days like this when Yuuri misses japan the most, it’s perfect cherry blossom viewing weather today.

 

“Yuuri! Hey”

 

Yuuri sits up with a start and spots his good friends Chris and Otabek walking through the park “Hey guys what are you doing here?”

“Otabek is procrastinating writing his paper for music and I got sick of his moaning so study time in the park it is!”

“I was not moaning; my job just takes up so much time”

“You so were, look Yuuri is procrastinating too. What am I going to do with you guys?” Chris puts his arm over his eyes exasperatedly.

“Hey we aren’t that bad” Yuuri laughs as they sit beside him on the grass.

“So, what’s being going on with you chère? You are glowing, and I must admit I am positively jealous of you right now” Chris bumps the younger man’s shoulder is his usual seductive way while Otabek and Yuuri roll their eyes.

“It’s nothing, I’ve just met a guy but it’s new and it’s weird, so I am not broadcasting it okay?” Yuuri crosses his arms across his chest defensivly. Chris looks insulted, probably because Yuuri didn’t tell him soon enough. Otabek has his usual stoic face but Yuuri can see a hint of surprise.

“Getting out there like I told you to are we? Well I must say I am surprised, but I can see the effect he has on you, he better treat you right or he will have hell to pay”

“Ditto”

Yuuri coughs out a laugh “Yeah thanks guys, he seems really great but like I said… early days”

“So… do tell, what’s he like?”

“Well he’s Russian and he can ice skate really well, he’s so tall, pale and handsome...”

“Right I like him already”

Yuuri nudges Chris with his foot “Don’t you even think about it” Chris fakes a gasp “I would never” He winks at Yuuri and pokes the younger man’s cheek causing Yuuri to jump him and they wrestle in the grass, Yuuri is stronger than Chris anticipates and Chris ends up wraped between Yuuri’s legs tightly “Okay! I’ll stay away, I’m not hating this though” his eyebrow raises and Yuuri flicks his ear before releasing him. Otabek just shakes his head and takes a bite out of a peach which the other two brush the dirt and grass off, Yuuri crosses his legs and faces his friends cautiously. “He’s coming to mine for dinner tonight”

“He’s what?!” Chris yells close to Yuuri’s face.

“Yuuri?” Even Otabek looks surprised.  

 _Opps didn’t mean to say it like that, it looks so bad._ “It’s not what… I mean it’s not going to be-”

“Booooy get in there, you are way overdue for that booty” Chris laughs and smacks Yuuri’s butt lightly

“Oh my god Chris stop”

Yuuri facepalms, he can’t believe he used to have a crush on the older blond but he’s a good friend. Most of the time anyway. “Anyone in your life then Chris?”

“Ah well, this isn’t about me”

“You do?” Otabek asks.

Chris taps his nose in reply, he’s always been so secretive when it comes to his own love life especially when he really likes them.

“What about you Otabek?”

Otabek chuckles a little “Yeah right, everyone in my class thinks I hate them”

“Well maybe you should smile once in awhile" Chris teases.

“I smile”

“Do you?” 

“Na”

The trio laugh under the tree with each other before Yuuri begrudgingly checks the time. “Oh better get going, I have to clean up. I’ll definitely write that paper tomorrow” He stands and wipes off the remaining dirt from his scuffle with Chris.

“Oh yes darling put fresh sheets on the bed, and have a shower” Chris lazily lays back on the grass, one leg splayed across the ground and the other bent up at the knee. Otabek brings his knees up to balance his book across them.

“Okay bye Chris, bye Otabek”

“See you Yuuri” 

“Be safe”

“Chris!” Yuuri walks away as fast as he can but Chris is still yelling behind him “Buy some condoms! Oh, and lube”

“I hate you Chris!”

“Love you too darling”

Yuuri runs from the park to avoid further judgmental stares from passers by.

 

* * *

 

 Circa 1779 France, Europe

 

_Yuri blended in as centuries passed him by, his lovers come and go._

_He never stops, keeps his feelings hidden so he can’t be hurt as he watches people grow old and die in front of his eyes. His hides his feelings for so long that he forgets how to feel anything but hunger, anger and possessiveness._

_He ran into several vampires, but he couldn’t take their arrogance and they couldn’t handle his anger, he would never admit that he was desperately lonely. Vampires who watch their maker die, change, and at less than 24 hours old Yuri’s humanity was gone, eventually his empathy widdled away to nothing._

_He had heard of the vampire legend of course, once on his travels he was accosted by an annoying vampire named Georgi. Georgi was a crazy lovesick vampire who was obsessed with the legend._

_“You haven’t heard? Oh, Yuri what a sad existence, you need to start looking”_

_“Tell me what the fucking legend is right now, or I swear to god I will rip your heart out”_

_“So feisty for one so small. Okay. ‘For every vampire, a human is waiting to spend eternity by their side. A vampire may wait years, millennia for their perfect human, when they find their human they will live as creatures of the night forever together’ You know, they say we can feel when the human is born. Have you felt it?”_

_“No, I do not ever wish to feel anything of the sort”_

_Georgi found a new ‘Perfect human’ every decade or so but they all rejected him before he could change them. Yuri has no time for Georgi’s shit, he doesn’t believe in some ridiculous legend. He could only spend a week in the other vampire’s presence or he would stake Georgi, he was very tempted but there would be an angry maker after him if he did._

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor turns up at Yuuri's door at exactly 6:30pm with a bag of katsudon in his hand, the freezing air flows in with him. "For you" he says. The beautiful silver haired vampire has a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up which is tucked into slim fitting black jeans with what Yuuri suspects are actual Swarovski crystals gleaming from the seam along the side of Viktor’s slim and strong thighs, suddenly Yuuri feels very under dressed in his only clean pair of black work out pants and navy-blue v neck shirt with an off white cardigan for warmth.

Yuuri takes the bag from Viktor’s hands in surprise and is about to protest that he could have paid when the cold night air hits him. "Come on in, jeeze it’s cold. I have the fire going already" he says, and Viktor walks in closing the door behind him. Yuuri grabs some cutlery from the kitchen before sitting down at the table and starting to eat, Viktor sits across from him staring at the smallest black eyelashes that adorn those beautiful amber eyes.

"Not eating?" Yuuri asks. 

Viktor gives a nervous little smile and taps the table mindlessly. "No, I do not eat much" 

 

Yuuri knows by now there is definitely something going on with this guy, how could he not want to eat katsudon? Yuuri’s mother’s will always be the best though.

 

The two chat about poodles, Russia, Japan. Anything they can think of while Yuuri eats.

 

"So, uh l-last night..." Yuuri starts as he collects up his dishes from the table. 

Viktor lowers his head letting his silver fringe cover his azure blue eyes. "I feel like I should explain" he starts. Viktor walks to the couch and pats the cushion. Yuuri walks over nervously and sits beside the silver haired man, Viktor reaches out and runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair softly. Yuuri shivers a little at the touch. _He's so cold._

"Yuuri, first off, I really like you, I would not be here if I did not. I wanted to say this first, so you understand that I am here for the right reasons" 

"Okay..." 

He sighs and looks Yuuri in the eye. "Yuuri... I am a vampire" 

Yuuri gasps and shakes his head,  _he can't be serious._  "What? There is no such thing..." 

 

Yuuri pulls away from the vampire when he moves his mouth slightly and Yuuri gets an eyeful of the long sharp fangs resting just above Viktor’s bottom lip. 

They  **are**  real... 

He **is**  one.... 

 

Yuuri realises he didn't imagine that boy last night. A whole new sense of fear for that boy fills him, the cold hands holding him down on the hard concrete of the carpark. Yuuri fidgets nervously for lack of response and pulls further away from Viktor, deciding to perch on the arm of the couch for an easy escape if necessary.

"Can I continue?" Viktor asks gently.

"Yeah." As scared as Yuuri is, he is also intrigued by the story that is sure to come out of the vampire’s mouth. 

"I was turned when I was 27 years old, 195 years ago by an ancient vampire named Yakov" 

 

Yuuri gives a small nod as the vampire continues and slides a little closer to Yuuri. 

"The other vampire last night is called Yuri Plisetsky, he became my lover four decades ago in the year nineteen seventy-six. He was 16 when he was turned but is 624 years old, I have tried to escape from him, but he always comes for me. He is cruel and possessive, I need to leave but I don't know how I can" He says and sits right beside Yuuri, lightly laying his head against the young man’s side. "Legend says that a vampire may wait hundreds of years to find their perfect human, once they do they will turn them and spend eternity together" He smiles at the black haired male by his side "It only took me 195 years" 

Yuuri is speechless as Viktor takes his hand and sweetly places kisses along Yuuri’s knuckles, Yuuri thanks god he can’t feel the long fangs. There’s silence as the vampire lets Yuuri figure out how to take that information. Yuuri hadn’t thought too hard about his future but now he feels there might have been a reason for that, he has never thought more than a year ahead.

When Yuuri imagines his future he can’t see a normal life with a partner and a house, maybe a kid or two. He imagines always moving, always changing. He knew it wasn’t a normal plan people have, Chris often teased him about his crazy thoughts when it came to the future but now he knows.

Yuuri was always destined for Viktor, it was simply meant to be. Yuuri isn’t that same around Viktor, he is a new person, a confident, happy person. He thinks of his special qualities, his amazing stamina, his strength even before ever having gone to the gym. The old Yuuri would never have thought of himself as someone special but with Viktor… Oh shit he’s a vampire in human skin. Yuuri laughs because of course he is.

Then he remembers that in order to be turned it is probably going to hurt like hell, no, he is not ready for the pain.

 

"D-do you want to t-turn me now?" He chokes out in fear, he can't stop a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh!" Viktor gasps as he wipes the tear from Yuuri’s cheek gently "I'm sorry Yuuri, I came on real strong. I won't unless you decide you want this. I'll wait for you" 

"It’s not I-I just...." Yuuri stutters getting frustrated his mouth refuses to cooperate, he can feel old Yuuri resurfacing. _He wants… Me? This isn’t happening… It’s just a crazy dream._

"Yuuri. I love you and I always will, we could spend eternity skating together if you want. Look I know it’s soon, I can’t explain this but I just know we are meant to be" 

 

_That’s… exactly what I thought mere seconds ago._

 

Viktor coughs and looks up at Yuuri, he's suddenly more pale than usual and looks like he will faint any second. 

"Viktor? What's wrong?" Yuuri knows he is far too worried than someone with a simple crush but he’ll go through that internally again later.

The vampire lowers his head. "I haven't eaten for two days" he whispers. 

Yuuri wants to help and he knows he can, he wants to take care of the sickly vampire, but at the same time he is scared. He calls upon his confident self to come back.

"V-Viktor..." he looks up at Yuuri "I-if you... you w-want..." Yuuri stutters nervously, kicking himself inwardly while he lowers himself to the couch. 

Viktor leans towards Yuuri, right into his space and touches Yuuri’s neck with the very tips of his fingers. "Are you sure? I’ll be okay if you aren’t, I might just need to pop out for a bit" 

"No... I trust you" The thought of Viktor drinking someone else’s blood makes Yuuri feel weird like… jealous? No surely not, just a second ago he was terrified to let Viktor stick his fangs into his neck. _Why should I trust him? I only just met him?_   _But I feel like I've always known him._  

 

Yuuri shivers as the vampire leans over and pulls him on to his lap, Viktor kisses his human’s neck before sinking his fangs in Yuuri’s skin. As expected it hurts but the vampire distracts Yuuri by moving his hands over the young man’s body gently making him blush, it feels nice now. Too nice, why does it feel so good. Yuuri can feel his every thought flowing into Viktor, every feeling. Oh no now he knows every secret, Yuuri’s feelings for him.

 

_Is Viktor going to leave after he gets what he wants?_

 

After a while, Viktor pulls away licking Yuuri’s blood from his lips, Yuuri realises his breaths are coming faster “Are you okay Yuuri? I could taste your worries”

Yuuri surprises himself when he pulls the vampire close and kisses him, Viktor makes a small sound of surprise in Yuuri’s mouth that only spurs the human on. The Russian hesitates for only a second before guiding his young human to lay down on the couch beneath him, his hands travel all across Yuuri’s skin, sliding his now warm hands under Yuuri’s shirt and across his stomach. Viktor pulls back for only a second and whips the shirt off, Yuuri can’t help blushing as the man looks at his abdomen.

“Abs? that’s a surprise” He mumbles before placing kisses all over them.

“What?” Yuuri asks breathlessly and distracted, Viktor pulls up to look curiously into his love’s eyes. “I always thought of you as soft and delicate”

“O-Oh yeah have to work out to keep up my stamina”

He leans back down and plants open mouthed kisses all over Yuuri’s abs, Viktor’s hands are slowly cooling but his mouth is hot and wet against Yuuri.

“Yuuri is this okay?” He mumbles against Yuuri’s stomach.

“Y-Yeah” Yuuri opens his eyes long enough to see Viktor’s huge seductive smile, is that a vampire thing because oh shit Yuuri is turned on. Viktor moves up towards Yuuri’s face and kisses him lightly, taking his time as only a vampire could. Yuuri yanks him closer desperately and wraps his legs around the vampire’s lithe frame tightly, without warning Viktor pulls back. His floppy fringe is a complete mess, without realizing it Yuuri had tangled his hands all through the silky silver hair.

“What’s wrong?” The human manages to ask.

“It’s just… I want to make sure you want this, you are a virgin”

Yuuri gasps and moves away from the surprised vampire “How did you know that!” He mumbles and hides his face behind his knees, Viktor panics and rubs Yuuri’s knee gently. “Sorry Yuuri I didn’t mean to pry, I could taste it in your blood”

Yuuri’s breathing slows back down a little as he calms himself down, of course, the blood. “Sorry I thought you had been stalking me for a second” The blue eyes widen in horror “No! Yuuri sorry but I could smell some things when we met, the katsudon for one”

“What else” Yuuri asks.

Viktor smiles gently and slowly moves closer to his human “I can smell the sun on your skin, I can feel the heat in your blood” his hand comes up to Yuuri’s cheek and just touches his fingertips to the heat of Yuuri’s blush.

“Do you miss the sun?”

 

The vampire buries his face in his hands with what Yuuri thinks is embarrassment, but why?

 Viktor looks up and smirks “You are my sun. Solnyshko”

Yuuri bursts out laughing “That’s so cheesy, even for a vampire”

Viktor laughs too and wraps his arms around the human’s waist, pressing his cold chest against Yuuri’s warmth. “I can taste that you like cheesy” Yuuri blushes even brighter and feels the Russian’s slender fingers caress his cheek once again “So beautiful” The vampire smiles and presses his lips to Yuuri’s gently. Yuuri feels himself subconsciously pushing forward into the kiss and deepens it when Viktor lets out a gasp, the vampire pushes Yuuri back towards the couch before changing his mind and instead pulls the young man on to his lap. Yuuri gasps when can feel Viktor’s hard on under his expensive looking pants. “How does it work?” he mumbles. “Huh?” Viktor whispers as he slides his hands under Yuuri’s shirt and lifts it over the young man’s head.

“Never mind” Yuuri kisses him harder, Viktor places his hand firmly on Yuuri’s bare back and flips the two of them so Yuuri ends up on his back with Viktor looking down at him lovingly.

 

“I uh… don’t have anything” Yuuri kicks himself for not listening to Chris.

“I am a vampire, no need for protection. Lube yes, until of course you are a vampire” He smirks and kisses a spot behind Yuuri’s ear softly.

Yuuri gasps, words, yes words “Oh I-I do have some of that”

“Where?” Another kiss on his cheek.

“Uh… my room, top draw bedside table” Yuuri whispers distractedly with a blush.

Viktor disappears for maybe a second and returns with the bottle in his hands. _Vampires…_

Yuuri feels the vampire’s cold legs against his own and realizes he has no clothes on, when did that happen? _Gez he is hard to keep up with._ Viktor is leaning over Yuuri also naked, he gently coerces his human to turn over. A flicker of anxiety hits me as Yuuri once again as he turns, he hopes the vampire can control himself enough.

“Go… go slow okay, none of that fast vampire shit”

Viktor laughs and softly runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s sides “I know my love” he kisses Yuuri’s back gently as he slides an ice cold finger inside his human, Yuuri forces himself to relax. _I’ve gotten this far with an ex, but it feels so much better with an ice-cold finger, or maybe just because it’s Viktor._ He distracts the young man as he puts more fingers in when suddenly Yuuri gasps and jerks at a new feeling. “There” Viktor whispers. He then starts to drive Yuuri crazy with that one spot.

“V-Vitya I know I said slow but… too slow”

Viktor freezes, his fringe brushes against the back of Yuuri’s neck, his voice sends chills down Yuuri’s spine “You called me Vitya”

Before Yuuri can reply the vampire pushes himself inside, the new intrusion hurts but half Yuuri’s overthinking brain is wondering why Viktor’s member is warm when the rest of him is so cold. Viktor stills and Yuuri doesn’t realise he is waiting for the human’s okay “Yuuri love, can I move?”

“Oh, yes”

Viktor moves long and slow, making love with his movements. After long and slow thursts he stops teasing his human and begins to move faster and faster to the point where Yuuri is gasping for air and moaning loudly, when a pale hand touches Yuuri’s center he is gone. Yuuri cums all over his hand and the couch but who fucking cares about the couch when they have felt the most amazing pleasure ever? “You are so beautiful Yuuri, so good for me and all mine” Yuuri lies with his face pressed against the couch cushion until he recovers enough to speak “Come in me Vitya”

“You sure?” A loving hand moves over Yuuri’s lower back, ready to pull out immediately and soothe the young man but Yuuri knows what he wants.

“Yes, damn it”

Viktor leans over so his hair mingles with Yuuri’s soft black hair and kisses the back of his neck while holding Yuuri’s hips tightly and thrusting in hard and fast.

“You are so beautiful, so amazing” Yuuri whispers to spur him on, his words are echoed by the vampire and seem to make the silvered hair man fall apart as he finishes inside his human. A few seconds later Viktor lifts his head off Yuuri’s back slightly with the tips of his bangs tickling his human. “I love you” The vampire whispers still slightly breathless. “I love you too” Yuuri mumbles against the cushions, still high from what just happened. “Better clean-up” He follows up, Viktor is off his back in a flash and comes back with a warm damp flannel to wipe Yuuri down “I don’t think I will get used to vampire speed” Yuuri laughs weakly

“Me neither” Viktor laughs too and tries to wipe down the couch “Sorry I didn’t really think about the poor couch”

“Are you kidding? Don’t even worry that was too amazing for me to care”

“I’ll buy you a new one” Viktor says as he pulls Yuuri to the floor by the fireplace and wraps him tightly in his arms, Yuuri lays his head on his vampire’s shoulder and strokes his beautiful silver hair.

 

They sit in comfortable silence with only the occasional fire crackle in front of them, Yuuri nuzzles Viktor’s neck mindlessly. “If I left a love bite, would it last?”

 

Viktor moves his head so his chin sits buried in Yuuri’s hair “A what? Do you mean those little bruises?”

“Yeah that, like couples do”

“Unfortunately no, they disappear from my skin after only a few seconds”

“Dang”

Viktor kisses the crown of Yuuri’s head with a featherlight touch of his lips “You don’t need marks, I am yours. Just as you are mine.”

Yuuri kisses his neck gently. _Mine? My vampire, his human? That almost sounds right._ The two lay back together on the fluffy white rug beside the fireplace, Viktor has his head against Yuuri’s chest with a heart shaped smile on his face. "I love the sound of your heartbeat, I almost remember mine. It's like my heart beats once again only for you" he whispers. Yuuri blushes and holds his vampire close and touches his hair. "I'll think about becoming like you" 

"Thank you Yuuri, I will wait and prove my love for you, I will love you forever I promise." 

 

 

They lay together for hours just enjoying being close to each other, Yuuri falls in and out of a light sleep while laying in his vampire’s arms before Viktor regretfully begins pulls himself up and starts to get re dressed, Yuuri stands slowly, his eyes blinking too much in tiredness and slowly gets himself dressed again too. 

"Dawn is soon, I have to go. I'm sorry my Yuuri" Viktor says sadly as he buttons his dress shirt back up.

Yuuri looks down at the rug and holds one arm in his other "I understand” Viktor walks over, abandoning his attempt to tuck his shirt back in and puts his finger under Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri looks up with watery eyes “Will I see you again tonight?" 

Viktor’s face lights up "Of course, we could go skating if you want" 

"I'd like that" Yuuri whispers before Viktor places a gentle kiss just below both of Yuuri’s eyes causing Yuuri’s breath to hitch once more, Viktor slowly backs away and finishes dressing himself while Yuuri looks on un moving.

 

Viktor takes his humans hand and they walk to the front door, just before he walks out Viktor turns around and gives Yuuri one last kiss before turning away and running through the darkness. Yuuri closes the door and lays his head against the back of it when he immediately hears a knock.

"Viktor!" He yells as he opens the door but instead of warm blue eyes he is met with Yuri's unfortunately very familiar cold green ones. 

"You would like that wouldn't you pig!" 

He gasps as he is grabbed and pulled from his home. "Help! Viktor!" Yuuri screams desperately. 

"Shut up!" The blond vampire yells and covers the human’s mouth. Yuuri is pulled deep in to the bush behind his house until they reach a clearing and the young man is thrown to the ground, he hits the dirt hard and cries out. "Please don't kill me" he pleads to the vampire. 

"I was going to, but I have a better idea. Viktor is mine, if he turns you then you will be his and most likely kill me. But, if I turn you..." 

"No!" Yuuri screams at him.  _Oh god please no..._  "I'd rather die than be yours!" He screams at Yuri again in panic, where is Viktor? _Please save me Viktor, I’m scared_.

"Tempting but no" 

 

The ancient vampire grabs the terrified human’s shoulders and pushes him down on the freezing dirt before sinking his fangs in to Yuuri deeper than Viktor had gone, the pain is blinding, every part of Yuuri is screaming out as his blood leaves him and drops on to the grass below. He screams for Viktor and tries a last-ditch attempt to fight the vampire and get away, but everything starts to go hazy and he feels the life flow right out of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

December 1391 Nova Scotia, Canada 

 

_The years pass with Yuri only seeing The Master once a month, apparently the Master has no need to see him at such a young age._

 

_Yuri grows with Phichit by his side, he has long since figured out that J-J and Phichit are vampires, creatures of the night. Yuri also knows he will be bitten on the first day of the year thirteen hundred and ninety-two which begins after the next sunrise, he has resigned himself to his vampire fate, but he refuses to be under the care of the evil J-J. Phichit was the one who guided him, raised him and loved him, Yuri prays that Phichit would love him enough to change him so they can escape into the night together. Finally free. He brings it up the night before he is due to be changed, Phichit gently brushes Yuri's long blond hair as they sit on the rug in Yuri's extravagant bedroom._

 

_“Phichit, the sun rise of tomorrow will be my last, of that I am sure. I would rather your influence than J-J, please turn me.”_

_Phichit stays silent and freezes where his brush sits tangled in long blond locks but does not outwardly refuse._

 

_“Master would kill me, I cannot” he replies after a while. “No matter where I go he will find me”_

_“A new-born could kill him, we would both be free”_

 

_Phichit considers. “I will do it but be aware it will hurt, it will need to be done now”_

_“I am prepared”_

_Yuri stands and walks over to his bed. He lays back on his freshly made bed and Phichit straddles the now sixteen-year-old boy, Yuri turns his head willingly to let Phichit access his neck. The vampire gently strokes Yuri’s hair before sinking his fangs deep in the blond’s neck, it isn’t long before Yuri’s mind goes blank and his thin body cold._

 

 

_His first thought upon waking is Phichit. His maker, where is he? Yuri hears distant yelling and follows the sound._

 

_“You scoundrel! He was mine!”_

_“He deserves to be free you miserable little snob!”_

_“I am your maker! How dare you defy me?!”_

_Yuri runs as fast as he can into the ballroom and finds his maker pinned beneath The Master, the older vampire plunges his hand in to Phichit’s chest and pulls his heart out._

 

_What is left of Yuri’s heart smashes into shards of glass in his chest as his maker turns to dust._

_J-J is at the end of a broken wooden table leg before he knows what hits him, Yuri just watches, eyes red, as J-J falls to dust before running out in to the dark of night distraught._

 

* * *

 

 

The second Yuri opens his eyes he knows Viktor isn’t here, he can feel the absence. _He better be feeding and not playing with that pig, I warned him what would happen if he does._ The blond follows his partners scent to a small neighborhood on the edge of the woods, he ends up at a small house right at the edge of the woods, the other houses are further away. He peaks through one of the bay windows of the house and sees his Vitya on a couch feeding on the black-haired human.

 

_Oh, maybe I misjudged him and he came to his senses, of course he wouldn’t disobey me…. Are they fucking kissing?! Oh, hell no!_

 

 _Okay maybe more than kissing_. Yuri is not standing for this, he will not lose Viktor to some human. That pig needs to go, this needs to end. If he kills the pig, then Viktor may attempt to take his own life and Yuri can't let that happen again. He sits staring through the windows wondering which tactic would be most helpful, what should he do?

 

Yuri sighs and taps his knee distractedly. _What if I turn that pig? then I will be able to control both of them._

 

Yuri waits patiently outside the human’s house until Viktor leaves, He can’t believe Viktor went as far as to fuck that human. Watching them kiss fills him with more anger and heartbreak if it’s possible by this point, he rushes to the door and bangs twice. 

"Viktor!" he hears.

 

_He is in for a world of pain._

 

"You would like that wouldn't you pig!" Yuri spits as soon as the human’s face comes into view.

Yuuri gasps as the blond vampire pulls him from his house, Yuri knew he would never be invited into the house, so he must find a private spot to do this in the woods. 

"Help! Viktor!" Yuuri screams.

 

_Seriously? calling for my lover!_

 

"Shut up!" Yuri yells before covering the human’s mouth. Luckily there is that thick bush behind Yuuri’s house, Yuri walks deep into the trees with a tight grip on the struggling human before finally reaching a clearing.  _This will do_. He tosses the boy to the ground. "Please don't kill me" He cries.

"I was going to, but I have a better idea. Viktor is mine, if he turns you then you will be his and he will leave me. But if I turn you..." Yuri smirks down at the boy.  _I hope I can remember how to do this, I haven't done it before. Jean once told me the process but that was what? 600 years ago? Oh well, if he dies, he dies._ "No!" He screams at the vampire.  _It's no use pig._ "I'd rather die than be yours!" He screams again.  _He's too loud, I'd better hurry up._

"Tempting but no" Yuri says as he prepares himself by lowering his fangs and maneuvering his legs on top of Yuuri’s, so he can’t move. He moves in to grab his victims shoulders tightly and lays him back on the ground, the vampire bears his fangs and sinks them deep in the flesh of the young man’s neck as painfully as he can. Yuri realizes quickly that he hasn’t drunk so much blood in a long time, it's almost overwhelming for the vampire but Yuuri tastes amazing. The human fights hard and Yuri knows he will be an exceptionally strong vampire once turned. Yuuri’s screams get quieter and he eventually goes limp in the blond’s arms, the vampire pulls his fangs away from the wound and sees the young man unconscious. 

_Perfect._

Yuri carries the boy’s limp body to his house hoping Viktor will be asleep already, luckily for Yuri, he is.

The vampire lays the boy beside him in his coffin then bites his own wrist and places it against Yuuri's mouth, letting his own blood drip down his throat. When he wakes, he will be a vampire.

It can take up to two moons as Jean said all those years ago, now Yuri understands why Phichit defended him against Jean, it’s the curse of a maker. He would do almost anything for Yuuri, He strokes the man’s dark hair lightly. It’s like he is seeing Yuuri through different eyes. He can see the man’s perfect jawline, his strong arms, lightly tanned skin even as a pre-vampire. He is beautiful, Yuri pushes loose black strands away from Yuuri’s face so he can place a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead. The vampire can feel everything about Yuuri, his friends, his family, even the way that the cherry blossoms look in Japan. He can feel Yuuri’s love, his love for Viktor but it doesn’t make Yuri angry anymore. The curse of being a maker, perhaps this wasn’t the best decision the ancient vampire had ever made but it’s done now, and Yuri has a feeling that Phichit would have liked Yuuri. _Yuuri better appreciate what I have given him, he will never grow old, never tire from skating, never lose those perfectly chiseled abs._

_He will be vampire._

_He will be **my**  vampire._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri awakes the next night to see Yuuri’s still sleeping face beside him and smiles. _I bet Viktor is going crazy over Yuuri’s disappearance._

“Yuuri pick up! If I did something I am sorry”

Right on cue. Yuri leaves his coffin and makes sure to lock Yuuri inside before walking down to see Viktor pacing frantically and almost ripping his hair out.

“What the fuck is going on old man?”

Viktor frantically wraps his arms around the older vampire “I think I fucked up, Yuuri won’t talk to me and he’s not at home. The door was open, do you think he ran away? Did I scare him? What if something happened? I could smell his blood.”

Yuri strokes his hair and shushes him “Maybe he is just blowing off steam”

Viktor shivers violently in the blond’s arms “I drank from him”

“Oh Vitya, you are supposed to. We are vampires”

Viktor sobs, his red tears streaking his pale cheeks. It’s one of the most devastatingly beautiful things Yuri has ever seen, right behind seeing Yuuri lifeless and full of Yuri’s blood.

“He tasted like spring”

Oh fuck he did, Yuri can still taste Yuuri’s blood on his tongue. Springtime with a hint of winter, cold, sharp but no less pleasant. “Stay away from his house in case anyone sees you okay?” Yuri holds Viktor’s head close to his chest, ignoring the fact that he’ll never get the blood off his clothes, nor the ones he wore last night. _Fuck I hate shopping but I better get around to it, blood is a little too obvious to take to a dry cleaners. Then again this is my favorite leopard print shirt…_

Viktor pulls Yuri down to the wooden floor of the hallway and wraps his arms around the older vampire tightly “He was my human”

“There is no such thing, it’s just some stupid fucking fairytale that Georgi told me hundreds of years ago”

“I could feel it Yura”

Yuri shoves the younger vampire off him angrily “It’s ridiculous, look just go ice skating or something before you start to really fuck me off”

Viktor whimpers and instead heads for his room “I’ll guess I’ll just give Yuuri some space” he mumbles sadly.

 _Staying here won’t do that_  Yuri thinks holding in a laugh. Before dawn comes Yuri heads up to his coffin and finds the still sleeping man waiting for him, he curls up beside the man and holds him close. _He is close, I can smell myself in him._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri’s eyes snap open when he feels Yuuri moving beside him, he looks over at the man’s face as he whines.

“Yuuri?” he whispers.

Yuuri’s eyes open fully and Yuri can see his warm brown eyes have turned into a stunning deep red colour.

 

 

“What have you done to me?”

 


	3. The vampire with anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words like [This] are in Russian <3

“Hello my pig”

 

The new vampire’s eyes glaze over with so many emotions but Yuri can see hunger will win out, newborns are insatiable at first. Yuri remembers when he almost killed every human in Nova Scotia when he was turned but the difference is he will be staying close to Yuuri. His newborn rakes his fingernails across his own face before flying out of the coffin. _Well, shit._ “Yuuri?”

Yuri flies out of his coffin and finds his progeny cowering in the corner of their living room.

“Why? Yuri why?” he cries.

Unfortunately, Viktor chooses this moment to walk in the room “Hello Yuri wha- Oh my god! What did you do?!” he screams at the older vampire as he runs over.

“Viktor” Yuuri whimpers.

Viktor takes Yuri by surprise and shoves him away from Yuuri hard before holding the newborn tight. "I'm sorry Yuuri, so sorry" he cries. 

Yuri furiously regains his balance and tackles Viktor to the ground, pining his arms down. "He's mine now! So are you!" 

"Release him! Release him now!" Viktor screams and kicks at the blond.

"No" Yuri says simply and smirks. 

 

Yuri stands and walks over to Yuuri, he pulls his progeny up from the ground and wraps his arms around his trembling frame tightly, so Yuuri won’t be able to run again. Viktor lays on the wooden floor clutching his chest. "No... No" he whimpers. Yuri genuinely can’t tell if he’s being overly dramatic or actually in pain from this.

"Let’s go get food" Yuri whispers in his progeny's ear, Yuuri gives a very slight nod to his maker.

 

 

The two walk slowly down the paved street, Yuuri still seems to be in shock and won’t use his vampire speed so Yuri has to pull him along. The raven-haired vampire’s hands are in tight fists and shaking with the force of it, Yuri can tell his progeny will snap soon if he doesn’t find a suitable human right now. His fingers intertwine with his progeny’s tightly so Yuuri can’t make a public attack. The newborn won’t look like much to the humans, but he can very well kill every human in Detroit, Yuri knows better than to underestimate him. Yuri spots a man walking through the alley near them wobbling slightly, he must be drunk. He’s the one, his smell is not as fantastic as some, but he will do. 

Yuri pulls Yuuri towards the brown-haired man slowly, but as soon as the newborn gets a whiff of blood he yanks his arm away from his maker and instead grabs the man, plunging his fangs in hard. The man starts to scream so Yuri runs over and covers the scared man's mouth, his purple eyes meet Yuri’s green. 

"There now shush, my pig needs to eat. What's your name?" Yuri whispers calmly.

"Michele Crispino" The man gasps.

"Be quiet now, okay Michele?" Yuri commands in a whisper. 

 

He nods and stays quiet as the two vampires hold him still and bite his wrists and neck, Yuri can feel Michele’s pulse slow right down and releases him. He’s still full of Yuuri's blood from completely draining him and they must be careful about how many people they kill these days, oh how Yuri misses the days of old when people could disappear without a trace and no one would know or care. He sighs as he stands "Yuuri come on" 

 

He shakes his progeny’s shoulder, but he won't budge. _Oh well, I tried._ Yuri crosses his arms and leans against the wall watching the scene unfold, he can't help the smile that shows on his face. Yuuri looks good when he’s vicious, he’s different. The man falls to the ground with a thud and Yuuri finally pulls away licking his lips, the man’s blood all over Yuuri’s face and hands. "Did I kill him?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I tried to stop you but…" 

 

His face drops and he runs. "Yuuri" The older vampire sighs as he pushes off the alley wall and chases after him. He's so fast even for a young vampire that Yuri struggles to keep up, he chases Yuuri back to their house. Yuri bursts inside and sees his progeny again cowering in a corner this time covered in blood, Viktor is nearby but not here yet Yuri senses. "Yuuri you need to calm the fuck down okay? I am not chasing you forever" 

The newborn cries and covers his face with his hands, Yuri reaches out to pull his hands away from his face. His progeny’s own blood is falling from the cuts that his nails left on his face, his blood still smells so good. Yuri licks his lips mindlessly but it’s not the time for that. How do you make vampires calm down, vampires aren’t meant to have panic attacks! _What the fuck do I do? Where are my maker instincts?_

 

Viktor slams his way through the front door looking flustered and devastated, he looks like he has been through hell, Yuri notes. "Yuuri!" he runs to Yuuri and holds him tightly. "Yuri please let me look after him" 

"He's mine" Yuri growls. 

"I know but please, he’s going to hurt himself. I learned how to look after a newborn and since I am pretty sure you don’t know how…" 

"You know what?” Yuri throws his hands in the air exasperatedly “Fine! I can't be bothered babysitting this pig but if I see you kiss I'll stake the both of you! Actually, make that an order.” Yuri looks straight at his progeny to make the maker command “Yuuri you may not kiss anyone but me" 

Viktor takes Yuuri's hand solemnly and pulls him up before the two walk over to Viktor’s trap door, Yuri can feel a small crack in his heart pulling together.

"Wait" Yuri commands and runs over to Yuuri. He pulls his progeny close and kisses him deeply, Yuri can almost hear Viktor’s heart shattering. He pulls away and plants a kiss on Viktor’s lips too before heading up to his coffin, even he is exhausted. 

_It’s hard being a maker._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_How could this have happened?_

 

Yuuri and Viktor crawl under Viktor’s trap door in silence, they walk slowly to the bed and Viktor wraps his arms around the newborn as they sit together on the comforter.

 

"I'm so sorry Yuuri" Viktor repeats, his voice wavering. 

 

His love looks up at him, the glimmer of hope still shines in the man’s eyes, but his innocence is fading. "I killed a man" he cries. Viktor strokes his raven hair still fully in love with him, Yuri could never change Viktor’s feelings for Yuuri. "It's going to be alright, I have too."

"I could feel his every feeling, every thought. He had a twin sister, but I didn’t even care, all I wanted was his blood.” Yuuri cries and hides his face against Viktor’s chest.

"We make mistakes when we are young, I can teach you now. I'll teach you how to control yourself." 

"Thank you" he whispers.

"I never wanted this to happen, not this way" Viktor cries and holds Yuuri tighter against his chest. 

"Hopefully we can still skate together for eternity" Yuuri whispers and leans up to kiss the older vampire but stops with a gasp and pulls away lightning fast and falls to the ground beside the bed “Yuuri!” "Ugh god it hurts!" the young vampire scrambles back on to the bed and buries his face in Viktor’s shirt before Viktor can process what happened.

Yuri commanded him. They can't ever kiss now, at the realization Viktor sheds another blood red tear which Yuuri promptly wipes away with his tattered shirt sleeve. Viktor makes a mental note to buy Yuuri some new clothes when he can. 

"I love you Viktor but... I don't know.... I hate Yuri, I hate him! But I love him too" 

Viktor lifts his love’s chin with one pale finger so they are looking into each other’s eyes, the silver figure can see Yuri in Yuuri’s eyes, feel his influence on the young vampire. "I know” Viktor bows his head “He is your maker and will be connected to you forever, I doubt he will ever release you and even if he does, you will hold a connection together forever" 

Viktor’s hands are shaking in anger he waited for his perfect human and he got snatched from Viktor in the cruelest way possible, his one chance at true love is gone but at the same time he is just within the silver vampire’s reach. Yuri thought this through, Viktor knows the older vampires’ hands were on his Yuuri, his fangs in Yuuri’s neck and the thought makes him sick. _He had no fucking right! Why wasn’t I there for Yuuri, He will never forgive me. I should have protected him!_

 

“Vitya baby calm down a bit, you are hurting me”

 

Yuuri easily pry’s the older vampires’ fingers away from his arms with his newborn vampire strength and instead takes hold of the pale hands gently. “How could he” Viktor manages to whisper.

Yuuri wipes the blood from Viktor’s cheeks gently. “I know, it’s done now”

“So, you have what? Accepted it?” Viktor yells unexpectedly, shock shows on his own face as well as Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s red eyes go dark “No” he growls and climbs on top of the silver vampire “Do you still love me?” he asks as he stares down at Viktor, his hands-on Viktor’s wrists holding him down against the bed.

Viktor blinks up at his love “Yuuri, what...”

 

_What is this side of him? Did he inherit some of Yuri’s crazy? Na this is different, this isn’t Yuri’s cold and calculated crazy. This is…_

 

“Tell me you love me, tell me that you are mine” Yuuri demands, his hands squeezing Viktor’s wrists almost painfully.

 

_Oh... Eros._

 

“I do, I love you Yuuri. I want to be yours…” Viktor tries to lean closer but finds he is too tightly held down and sighs as Yuuri waits expectantly for Viktor to continue “But Yura…”

“Yura is not important” He leans down and bites Viktor’s neck hard.

“Yuuri” he gasps.

 

He’s tasting Viktor’s emotions, ensuring the older vampire is truthful. His eyes are back to a crimson red colour instead of the wine colour they briefly turned in rage as he pulls back, Viktor prays that beautiful amber colour will come back eventually. Yuuri licks the other vampire’s blood from his lips slowly, seductively. He knows exactly what he’s doing, maybe Viktor has once seen this side of him when he was human the one time they made love but not to this extent.

 

“Yuuri love as much as I want you, dawn is close, we better get some sleep” Viktor slides his hand through Yuuri’s hair almost petting him until Yuuri begins to lean into the touch and falls into Viktor’s embrace, hiding his face once again against Viktor’s chest.

“Sorry Viktor I don’t know what just happened” he mumbles, his midnight hair brushing against Viktor’s chin with every word. Viktor swallows and looks to the side. “It is okay, it was damn hot actually but it’s too close to dawn”

Yuuri giggles a little, Viktor’s broken heart heals a little just from the beautiful sound coming from his plump rose colored lips. “You know what I just realized?” Yuuri sits up suddenly, Viktor runs his hands soothingly up and down Yuuri’s arms “What?” “I lost my glasses somewhere in the woods, but I can see!” His eyes widen as he touches Viktor’s features softly “I can see you” He looks around at the room gasping “Pretty cool huh? My eyesight was not the best but when I was changed I could see as well as I could back when I was 15” “This is incredible, I have never seen this clearly in my life”

Viktor smiles at the adorable newborn’s excitement “I do miss your glasses though” Yuuri lowers his head and smiles, it’s that cute smile Viktor knows used to come with a blush, he feels a twinge of sadness that he won’t get to see the blush again. Yuuri lowers his head down and nuzzles Viktor’s neck, they feel the same temperature too now, but Viktor’s heart still feels warmer than it was before Yuuri.

The young vampire crashes hard his body limp on top of Viktor with no warning, finally giving in to the strong urge to sleep as the sun rises. Blankets don’t do anything to keep vampire’s warm, but Viktor has always loved the feeling of being wrapped up, so he wraps a fluffy blanket around himself and Yuuri. He nuzzles the newborns neck gently and sighs, at least Yuri is letting Viktor take care of him for now.

 

* * *

 

 

1821 Saint Petersburg.

 

_A figure runs through the cement road, narrowly avoiding being hit by several droshky. Someone or something is chasing him, he doesn’t dare stop. It’s dusk, the sun is almost gone for the night. The figure fears for his life, many men have been found dead in the last few weeks, his mother had warned him about staying out past sunset, but he had not noticed the time of day._

_He halts in horror as he sees the last tram for the night leaving him behind. A scream echoes around and the figure starts to run again, there are stories of creatures who walk the night, not that he believes the tales or anything. He is far more worried about the workless thugs who attack people, taking their possessions and leaving them for dead._

_The man’s silver hair covers his eye, he misses the tall dark-haired man coming from his left. [Get down! Get on the ground]_

_The man turns to run but finds himself grabbed by another male, a large blond-haired man with coal stained fingers._

_The young man panics, he has his passport on him since he is planning to leave Russia with his mother. The men could easily take his place on his ship, they will know who he is and could go after his mother._

_He struggles against the bigger man’s hold but to no avail. The black-haired male searches through the silver man’s coat, taking money, a letter and the passport._

 

_“Viktor Nikiforov?”_

_[No! Give that back]_

_[Hold him still Miloslav]_

_They said his name, I am dead._

_The black-haired Russian turns his back to the young man, placing his stolen items into a small sack. Viktor struggles to get away but it is in vain._

_The dark Russian turns around with a small dagger in his hand, he walks straight to the struggling young man and slams the knife into Viktor’s abdomen without a hint of remorse._

_Viktor screams as the knife is twisted before being yanked out, the blond Russian holding him throws the silver man to the ground. Viktor tries to push himself up but earns a hard kick to his chest, another scream fills the air, Viktor looks up in confusion._

 

_The scream wasn’t from him._

 

_His azure eyes focus on the thugs behind thrown to the ground by a figure who seemingly moves as fast as lightening. Another, a woman, crouches beside the bleeding young man [We will help] is all she whispers before grabbing one thug and bites him hard._

_Viktor’s vision gets slightly blurry and he gasps as he holds his bleeding wound tightly [Help]_

_The older man who first took down the thugs crouches down by the gasping man, he places his hand in the young man’s silver locks and forces the man to look at him. [You shouldn’t be out so late] [I… needed my… passport]_

 

_The older man huffs and takes a look at the wound [My boy, you are dying]_

_[I am aware]_

 

_The black-haired woman sits beside the older man, her mouth is surrounded by blood. [We shouldn’t kill this one] She puts her hand on the older man’s shoulder [He is a goner either way Lilia] [He doesn’t have to be, please Yakov] Yakov faces the young man again, the man is mere minutes from death. [Boy, you said you wanted your passport. How would you like to travel forever? I can save you, it will hurt but you have lost a lot of blood already, so it will not take long.]_

_[Will I heal? I… can’t live… with this pain]_

_[You will be without pain forever]_

_[P-Please… save me sir]_

 

_“Yakov”_

_“Y-Yakov...”_

 

_And with that, the older man bares his fangs and bites Viktor’s neck. Yakov groans as the pain of Viktor’s wound and his fear fills him._

 

_Viktor meets warm yellow-brown eyes before all goes dark._

 

* * *

 

  

The two vampires awake the next night and find Yuri leaning over them on my bed. "Come Yuuri" he says. Yuuri immediately obeys him.

"I'm coming too" Viktor insists while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the lingering blood from crying in the morning.

"Fine Vitya" 

 

The older vampires help Yuuri get changed into some of Viktor’s smaller clothes and a beanie to cover his hair and face, they must keep Yuuri hidden as much as they can. The three vampires run into the night looking for someone when they are satisfied Yuuri is dressed appropriately, aside from the thick leather jacket Yuri forced him into. Yuuri sticks close between his elders as they run, not that he has much choice since Yuri and Viktor are holding his arms tightly, so he won’t lose control like last time. A few drunk humans emerge from a bar wobbling all over the place.

 

“I know them” Yuuri whispers. “They are from my university”

Yuri gives a cunning smirk “One each don’t you think Viktor?”

Viktor is horrified, even he is surprised by Yuri’s crueler than usual nature “Yuri!”

 

Yuri shoves the silver vampire away from Yuuri hard, he hits the ground by the graffiti covered wall and gasps.

 

His strength terrifies Viktor, the silver vampire slowly stands against the wall trying desperately to reach for his love while knowing he cannot interfere with maker and progeny.

 

“Now Yuuri” the blond vampire says as he wraps his arms around the newborn’s shoulders. “Let’s see if you are loyal to me without commands. Please drink from one of the men, your choice” Yuri whispers, his face right beside Yuuri’s ear.

“Yuri don’t make him do it, pick someone else” Viktor begs quietly.

“Shut it old man, he will drink from whom I choose. He’s mine”

 

 _Yes, I am painfully aware of that thank you Yura_. Viktor comes away from the wall but continues to keep his distance.

 

_Oh no, Yura is going to shape him into a vicious killer just like him. I cannot ever leave now, he knew that when he changed Yuuri._

 

Yuuri breaks free of Yuri’s grasp and takes a hold of the nearest man, the newborn hisses and bites hard. Yuri beckons out for Viktor to come closer. “Come Vitya, drink with us”

Viktor notices he has been unconsciously rubbing his neck, he knows he must give in to his thirst no matter how much he tries to resist. Viktor finds he does not even have to move one step, the man nearest to him comes over willingly and drapes himself over the stunned silver vampire. Viktor lifts the brown-haired man’s face, so he can see the man’s umber eyes “What is your name?”

“Leo de la Iglesia”

“I’m going to need you to be quiet okay Leo?”

“Okay”

 

Viktor sighs and gently bites the young man’s neck; the vampire immediately starts to feel woozy; how much had the boy been drinking? Alcohol doesn’t affect vampires unless the human has been drinking excessively, it suddenly occurs to Viktor that he could help the young man. He drinks deeply, taking the alcohol saturated blood and leaving the clean blood behind.

A hand lands on Viktor’s shoulder and he pulls away, he doesn’t know why he’s laughing but it is so funny.

“Why is he laughing?”

 

 _Wow Yuuri’s voice is so sexy especially his gasps when we have sex_. Viktor’s giggling increases at the thought.

 

Yuri grab’s Viktor’s chin and looks at his flushed face “Fuck, Vitya did you drink only the alcohol filled blood?”

 

“Pochemu ty khochesh' znat'?”

“Shit, you idiot Vitya. Come on Yuuri let’s get him home.” Yuri grabs hold of one of the silver vampire’s arms and motions for his progeny to hurry up, Yuuri keeps standing and staring at the scene in front of him curiously. “What happened to him?”

“He’s drunk” Yuri spits and yanks the vampire over to Yuuri “But how?”

“Look I will explain at a better time, but a drunk vampire is dangerous so just fucking help me”

“Okay, okay” Yuuri takes Viktor’s other arm tightly and they yank the babbling vampire up from the ground “Whyyy?” _It was nice on the ground._ Viktor gets annoyed when they don’t answer him but their pouty faces are so funny, he wishes they could see themselves. _Oh, what smells so good? I want to see, smells tasty._

 

“Keep a tight hold on him Yuuri”

 

Viktor pulls against them but finds he can’t move away from the strong newborn and older vampire “smells” Viktor swings his leg around and ends up tripping Yuuri, he looks so funny on the ground like that. How could Viktor not laugh? _All sprawled out like that reminds me… oh man he is a sexy vampire; those thighs do things to me._ “ya lyublyu tebya Yuuri”

 

“I don’t speak Russian” Yuuri grunts as gets straight back up under Viktor’s arm and pulls him along with his maker. _Maker? But I was going to be his maker…_

“Yuuri why you not love me?”

“We both love you idiot but if you don’t start moving your slow ass we will stop” Yuri grunts while struggling to keep his grip on the drunk vampire.

“Yuuri stop loving me?” Tears fall down Viktor’s face, such a pretty red on the snow the vampire notices.

“Oh, for the love of god Viktor, get it together” Yuri shakes Viktor’s arm angrily, Yuuri sighs “Can he not use his speed right now?”

“I do not fucking know but looking after a fast, drunk vampire is not exactly how I imagined spending my days”

 

The three vampires finally reach their house and sit the silver vampire down outside the front door and sigh together, Yuri smacks his face with his palm. “Viktor has the keys, doesn’t he?”

“In ma pants” Viktor giggles and start to run. _I don’t want to stop, the night’s only just begun!_

“Viktor get back here! Yuuri grab him!”

 

Yuuri rushes over at lightning speed to wrap his arms around Viktor’s legs bringing the two of them to the ground “Yuuuuuri” Viktor whines with his cheek pressed against the sidewalk, he feels hands shuffle through his clothes around to the back pocket. _Oh, so that’s what he had in mind._

“There they are” Yuuri mumbles and fishes out the keys, Yuri rushes over and yanks Viktor up.

“Oww”

“Hurry up Viktor you are making a scene”

“Give me a kiss first”

Yuri sighs and kisses the silver vampire briefly before pulling him by his arms to their house, the older vampire and newborn sigh in relief as soon as the door shuts behind them “Right I think we should lock him in my coffin, he is too dangerous to take a chance with”

“Okay” Yuuri nods.

They trip up the stairs several times on the way up, Viktor hates the coffin and dreads the night ahead. “I like beds, no coffin”

“Yes coffin, just for tonight. Sleep”

 

The two Yuris, lay the struggling vampire in the coffin but it’s obvious he won’t go without a fight.

 

“Nyet nyet”

“da”

Yuuri looks over at his maker  “We can’t just lock him in, in this condition”

“Fine, hold him down” Yuuri obeys immediately and Yuri leans in and bites Viktor’s neck.

 

_He must be sleepy… am I sleepy?_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor finally stops struggling and falls asleep in Yuri’s coffin, the maker and his progeny close the lid, no need to lock it now that the silver vampire is sleeping.

 

Yuri takes his progeny’s hand in silence and leads him down to the living room where he promptly sinks into the couch “I would love to say that that was the first time I have had to deal with him drunk, but it is not”

 

Yuuri sits on the other end of the couch and bring his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He didn’t know vampires getting drunk was a thing, he can’t understand how that would work “So how did he get drunk? How does that even work?”

 

Yuri sighs “Vitya is an idiot that’s how. Alcohol stays in human blood but it only affects us if the human has been drinking excessively”

Yuuri’s brow furrows in thought “But we drank from men who were equally drunk, why didn’t it do anything for us”

Yuri leans his head back on the couch and turns to face his progeny’s curious eyes, he sighs and explains “Vitya extracted the specifically high alcohol blood because then the human will wake up with no hangover”

“Oh well that’s nice”

“I have been looking after his ass for 40 years on my own, can you imagine dealing with him like that on your own?”

 

Oh, okay now Yuuri completely understands his maker. “How often does he do that?” Yuuri wonders aloud.

“Only once every few years, I give him a real good telling off every time.”

 

Yuuri can’t help but laugh at that, he may be Yuuri’s maker and a very strong vampire, but he has a baby face and is only 5ft 4. Yuuri can’t imagine him telling off Viktor at 5ft 11. Yuri looks at his progeny curiously “I haven’t heard you laugh before”

“Well maybe _you_ should be funnier”

“I am plenty funny”

 

That of course makes Yuuri laugh more, yeah right, his maker is the least funny person he has ever met but he’s sort of cute. Maybe the alcohol affected Yuuri more than he first thought, He has an itch to move around and maybe dance. “Yuri dance with me”

 

His maker’s eyes widen and eyebrows raise in confusion “What?”

Yuuri jumps up and starts moving, it’s easier now, his body feels lighter than when he was a human. He feels like he could fly, every movement is perfect, the movements of his arms more graceful. Yuri sits hesitantly on the couch watching his young progeny “Seriously?”

Yuuri points at his maker “Can you tango maker?”

“Pfft yes” The angry blond crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air defiantly before a small smile forms on the side of his lips “But not for years” his arms slowly drop back to his legs, Yuuri can tell he’s winning.

“It’s like riding a bike”

“I can’t ride a bike”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow in surprise “Really?”

“Never had the need, I was captive since I was ten and then turned at 16”

 

Yuuri holds his hand out “Come on” His maker hesitates before deciding to take it, Yuuri wraps one arm around the blonds back and spins him slowly. Yuri sighs “I wish we had some music”

 

Yuuri nods and then perks up “Oh do you know Moulin Rouge?”

His maker looks confused “The cabaret in Paris? It burned down in 1915. I was there when it was built in 1889.”

“What? No, the movie, Nicole Kidman? No?”

He looks so confused, Yuuri thinks it’s kind of adorable. “Well I’ll sing it for you” Yuuri takes his makers left hand in his right as they begin to move.

 

“His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, it’s more than I can stand.”

 

Yuuri pulls his maker flush against his chest, the blond’s face holds a look of pure astonishment at his progeny’s sudden affection.

 

“Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can’t fight. You’re free to leave me but just don’t deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you.”

 

Yuri’s mouth is open as he listens closely to the lyrics, he starts to understand what is in his progeny’s heart.

 

“Roxanne. Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can’t fight.”

 

Yuuri twirls Yuri around gently and dips him right down to the carpet before hoisting him up into his arms “You don’t have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne. Do do do do do do do” Yuri laughs as his progeny tries to make the sound of the beat, despite being much more graceful now, Yuuri is still Yuuri, he twirls fast and trips over his makers feet. The two yelp and laugh as they fall to the ground in a pile of limbs.

 

“That was beautiful Yuuri” The older vampire suddenly says, Yuuri smiles coyly “Thank you, you so need to watch the movie one day.” Yuri smiles too and pulls his progeny close “Watch it with me”

 

Yuuri can feel his no longer existent blush on my cheeks, this is getting a little too intimate for him which is odd considering Yuri is his maker and knows everything in Yuuri’s head. “Yeah one day”

Yuri’s hand slides up from his progeny’s back to the nape of his neck and he gently pulls Yuuri in to kiss him, Yuuri much prefers kissing Viktor, but this isn’t entirely unpleasant to him. Yuri deepens the kiss and slides his other hand up under Yuuri’s shirt slowly, the young vampire’s hands unconsciously make their way under his maker’s shirt as well. Yuri moves down to kiss his progeny’s jaw and down his lightly tanned neck, Yuuri can feel his maker’s fangs brushing the skin on his neck but not biting. “Come, we will stay in Viktor’s room tonight. It is almost dawn.”

 

“Okay” Yuuri whispers and lets his maker pull him down the trap door and on to Viktor’s bed. The two sit side by side and resume kissing, Yuuri isn’t sure who leaned in first, but he has a feeling it was him. His hands grasp Viktor’s sheets tightly. _Viktor! I can’t do this, stop._ “Wait, please. I’m sorry but I can’t, I love Viktor”

“I know Yuuri” Yuri sighs and tucks a loose black strand behind his progeny’s ear gently “I was not going to go further. But purely as maker and progeny, we are going to bite each other”

“Uh why?”

“You will see” He leans over and sinks his fangs into his progeny’s neck, the pleasure hits like a wave and before Yuuri knows it, his fangs are in Yuri’s neck. Both of them moan loudly into each other’s necks, the vibrations sending shivers through Yuuri’s whole body before his maker pulls back. Yuuri sits stunned, his back slightly elevated by the pillows he had unceremoniously fallen against. “Wha… what the fuck was that?”

His maker wipes his mouth on the back of his hand messily “Sharing feelings. Although, it has never been that intense in my life.”

Yuuri mimics Yuri’s action and wipes his own mouth on his sleeve “Really?”

“Yes, now I am going to command you to never repeat this, mainly because Viktor will tease me relentlessly” Yuuri bows his head to his maker, Yuri takes his progeny’s hand in his and takes a deep breath even though he doesn’t need to. “I think you are somehow connected to my human soulmate”

Yuuri waits but his maker does not continue, he searches his brain but can’t understand why his maker would be so determined for Viktor not to know that he would command it so. “Why would he tease you?”

Yuri scowls and looks away from the newborn vampire shamefully “I told him human soulmates did not exist”

“And now you think they do” Yuuri surmises.

“I do not know, I have felt something different for a while” Yuri brings his knees to his chest and rests his head atop them “But it is foolish to believe” He finishes in a whisper.

“I see” Yuuri’s eyes finally leave his makers small form, he feels when Yuri lays back on the bed heavily and curls in on himself “Can you hug me?” his request but not command takes Yuuri off guard and he splutters out a yes, he wraps my arms around his suddenly vulnerable maker from behind as he falls asleep.

In the words of Belle  _“Now he’s dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn’t see it there before”_  Yuuri thinks as he closes his eyes slowly and settles his face in long blond hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri…. Yuuri...”

 

“What? Fuck!” Yuri sits up his arms failing in confusion, knocking Yuuri out of the bed in the process.

“Sorry, sorry”

 

Yuuri peaks his eyes open and spots a very disheveled Viktor sitting on the bed at his makers feet “What’s wrong Vitya?” Yuuri mumbles.

 

“What happened last night?”

Yuuri groans and Yuri growls as they remember the unfortunate events of last night. “You were an idiot, that’s what. You got drunk again”

Viktor’s eyes widen, and he mumbles what sounds like a Russian curse to the newborn vampire. “Sorry you had to see that” he says and lifts Yuuri up from the ground and lays him back on the bed, Yuri is having none of it. “Where is my apology? I am the one who has dealt with your drunk ass for all these years Viktor, why must you keep doing it?”

Viktor rubs his temple and closes his eyes “I like helping humans okay? Maybe you have forgotten but we used to be humans”

The blond vampire’s eyes turn a light red “I know it better than you, all of Yuuri’s humanity is in my head.”

 

“It is?”

 

The older vampires turn slowly to Yuuri as though they had forgotten he was there, his maker lowers his head. His red eyes hiding behind a fringe of blond hair “Yes, curse of a maker.”

“Humanity isn’t a curse, I want mine back” Viktor says and crosses his arms.

“You get it back with age” Yuri shoots back at the silver haired vampire.

“Or release” Viktor mumbles.

“Release?”

“Nothing Yuuri” Yuri grabs Viktor by the throat and pushes him against a wall in less than a second, Yuuri’s hands form shaking fists. _How dare he touch my Vitya._

“No more drunks” Viktor nods solemnly against the wall, Yuuri tries to pull his maker away, but his body won’t allow it. All the raven vampire manages to do is lay his hand on the blond’s shoulder. Yuri lets go of Viktor when he notices the silver vampire’s eyes widening significantly, his eyes turn back to a piercing green immediately. The older vampires both stare deep in Yuuri’s eyes, he newborn raises an eyebrow and walks back from his maker and Viktor.

 

“Yuuri...” Viktor says with a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Yuuri can feel his anxiety rising as it always used to when people put him on the spot like this.

“Your eyes are back to amber” Yuri gasps.

“But with a beautiful sparkle” Viktor adds and reaches out to cup Yuuri’s cheeks gently and kisses his cheek.

“It usually takes weeks for the red eye thing to go away” Yuri mumbles.

“I knew you would be an amazing vampire” Viktor takes Yuuri playfully in his arms and squishes their cheeks together.

 

In the seriousness of the moment Yuuri can’t help laughing, this whole situation is crazy, he would not be surprised to wake up in his own bed at any time. He can see the two staring at him like he’s sprouted another head, Viktor suddenly starts laughing too and collapses beside the newborn on their bed.

 

“You guys are weird” Yuri mumbles as he watches with disbelief.

“That’s why you love us” Yuuri gasps though his laughing, suddenly Yuuri can actually feel the mood shift. _Yuri is happy and surprised at my words, wait… Yuri is happy!?_

Yuuri sits up seriously and faces his maker “Yuri...” he whispers, unable to finish his sentence.

His maker’s face immediately knits back to a scowl but there definitely was a flicker of happiness. _Because of my humanity?_

Viktor breaks the awkward moment “Yuuri let's go feed, you are not as insatiable as you should be but I am sure you have some thirst”

As soon as he says the words Yuuri’s throat feels dry and so desperately empty, he moves his hand to his throat and lets out a small whine. _So hungry._ The older vampires each take one of Yuuri’s hands to guide him again into the night, Viktor closes his eyes and sniff the air “Uh I’ve got a female 40 feet east, I think she’s a backpacker”

Yuuri opens his mouth to ask how Viktor could possibly know that, but as soon as he does, his fangs lower and he aches to drink her. An inhuman growl rips from deep in Yuuri’s throat, his nails digging into his maker’s arm that holds tight around the raven-haired vampire’s waist.

Viktor disappears in a small gust of wind that ruffles Yuuri’s hair, Yuuri can feel the piercing absence of the older vampire and doesn’t know how to react. “Iwanthim!” Yuri tackles the younger vampire into nearby bushes when Yuuri manages to get an arm free “What?” “Iwanther!” “Viktor’s bringing her alright?”

 

Viktor returns with a woman on his arm, it takes all Yuuri’s will and Yuri’s strength to hold the newborn back. The woman smells of petrichor, the smell of dust after rain. The vampires decide to carry her back to their house, Viktor lays the woman on the wooden floor. Her red hair splays across the floor like a halo, making the woman look purer and more angelic to Yuuri. Despite that, his body is shaking with the need to drink from her. Her heartbeat is driving Yuuri crazy. Yuri continues to hold the vampire but lets him lean down to reach the woman’s neck, Yuuri’s fangs sink into the warmth of the woman’s skin. Viktor takes the woman’s wrist into his mouth, Yuri on the other hand bites the inside of the woman’s thigh roughly.

 

Viktor is the first to pull off, he sits back and watches his soulmate’s black mop of hair brushing against the woman’s face. He can’t help smiling, he did always want Yuuri to share his world. It doesn’t feel so bad having to do this with Yuuri’s ray of sunshine so close.

 

Yuri pulls off the woman next and yanks his progeny off with a tight pull of his hair, Yuuri lets out a low growl and Yuri scowls “Don’t you growl at me!”

Yuuri lowers his head “Sorry maker” Yuuri wipes the stray blood from his lips with his tattered sleeve.

“Hmm, since you are sane again, we should really get you some new clothes”

Viktor jumps up happily and clasps his hands together “Yes! Let’s go shopping! I’ll grab our American currency” He rushes down to his room, leaving a very confused Yuuri with his maker.

“What…?”

“Don’t ask, he loves shopping” Yuri leans over the woman still laying on the floor in a daze. “Hey Yuuri, come closer, look deep in her eyes” Yuuri shuffles closer, his maker reaches for his shoulders and makes him look at her face “Look deep, focus on her pupils. You should feel a tingle, that’s the connection” Yuri whispers in his progeny’s ear. Yuuri looks in the red head’s eyes “I feel it” Yuri squeezes his progeny’s shoulders in pride “What is your name?” “Mila Babicheva” Yuuri smiles “What are you doing in Detroit?” “Backpacking around America” “Where are you from?” “Moscow, Russia” Yuuri looks over at Yuri in surprised glee “She would tell me anything” Yuri nods “Hah… she’s from the same place as me” “Really?” “Yeah” Yuuri turns back to the Woman “It’s okay” “Tell her to forget this and leave” Yuri stands above Yuuri and Mila and turns to open the front door. “Okay Mila, you will forget about me and Yuri and Viktor. You were never here. Leave now please” Mila nods, picks up her backpack and leave.

“Let’s go to the all-night shopping plaza” Viktor hops up on the balls of his feet and clasps his hands together “Yeah alright alright” Yuri growls and pulls his leopard print jacket on.

“Come on Yuuri, it’s going to be great!” Viktor loops his arm around Yuuri’s and pulls him to the door, Yuri joins them and wraps his arm around Yuuri’s free arm before they run into the night. In the blink of an eye, with a gust of wind, the vampires halt in front of the automatic doors of the shopping plaza.

The trio walk through the mall, the florescent lights harsh to their vampire eyes. Viktor stops in front of John Varvatos “This one! Let’s go in here”

Yuri looks inside “I don’t… wait is that a tiger shirt! Yes, let’s go” They pull the overwhelmed young vampire into the store “Oh look, this is so sexy. Don’t you think Yuuri?” “Look! It’s a tiger shirt! It’s fucking amazing!”

 

Yuuri shuffles himself to a changing room covered in items of clothing being thrown at him to try on. Yuuri takes a look at what was thrown at him and can distinctly see a Yuri pile and a Viktor pile. He laughs as he separates out Yuri’s leopard print and leather choices while Viktor’s is dress shirts, vests and slacks. None of this is Yuuri’s style but regardless he comes out of the changing room wearing a leopard print shirt with tight leather pants.

“Fuck yes! That’s what I am talking about!” Yuri smirks as Yuri does a little twirl, Viktor just raises an eyebrow “Nope”

 

Yuuri shrugs and tries on black slacks with a blue dress shirt and loose grey vest.

“Yes! Amazing” Viktor smiles and Yuri scowls “Na. boring, you look like a Japanese version of Viktor”

 

Again Yuuri shrugs and goes back into the changing room. Yuuri looks around at the clothes all over the floor, he searches through both piles for something more his style. He finds a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a small tiger on the sleeve and a light gray cashmere cardigan. He opens the door “So?” he says holding his arms out.

The two other vampires look at each other and nod “Perfect” Yuuri smiles, happy he was able to please them finally. “What about some nice dress shoes?” “No way, leopard print vans, I saw a pair in one shop back there”

Yuuri looks down at his feet “My sneakers are fine” The vampires exchange another look but don’t push it. “Can we go now, shopping is not really my thing” Yuri nods “take the clothes off, Viktor will pay for them. Get a few pairs of shirts pants alright Vitya?” “Okay!” Viktor takes the clothes as Yuuri tosses them out of the changing room.

The vampire trio arrive back at their house with several bags in their hands “I didn’t tell you to buy the whole store Viktor! He only needed like two or three pairs” “I couldn’t help it! They had different colours and everything” Viktor says pouting and lowering the bags to the couch.

Yuuri blinks his eyes a few times and finds himself swaying “Woah you okay Yuuri?” “He’s just tired, newborns don’t last as long as us in the night” Yuuri registers his body being lifted by a silver haired figure before closing his eyes and falling in to a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

  

 

Yuuri wakes first, as soon as the sun goes down he sits up and desperately rises his fellow vampires from the pile they seemed to have made around the newborn in the bed last night. “Yuri please, I need to drink” Yuri growls as he awakens and rubs his eyes “Yeah yeah I’m up.” Yuuri prods both sleepy vampires to get ready and get out of the house, he follows the two vampires into the familiar dark street, even from this far away Yuuri can smell at least ten humans. Young and old, male and female.

 

A particularly delicious smell hits him, so familiar. _I want it now!_

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri can’t stop himself relentlessly pursuing the smell, where are they? He stops to sniff the air, male, young. He follows the scent to a familiar neighborhood, his old neighborhood.

 

He stops in the shadows near his old home, the police surround the small house conversing and taking pictures. Suddenly four strong arms hold Yuuri back, he struggles against them furiously.

“Yuuri, Yuuri love calm down it’s us, Viktor and Yuri”

“Fuck off”

“Yuuri” His maker takes his face in his hands and makes the frantic newborn look at him “Yuuri stay here, do not move until _I_ say you can”

Yuuri growls but he has to obey so he flops to the ground and crosses his arms like a petulant child.

Viktor and Yuri head towards what was once Yuuri’s house and are stopped by one of the officers, he’s so familiar. That’s the blood Yuuri wants, he desperately wishes he could hear what they are saying. 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor and Yuri leave Yuuri sulking in the shadows to see what’s going on. When they are close to the cordoned off part of the street, an officer confronts them. "Move along please gentlemen" the officer says. 

"I'm in one of Yuuri’s classes, has something happened?" Yuri asks in what looks like an attempt to appear innocent. 

The cop puts on of his hands lightly on Yuri's shoulder. "I'm sorry but Yuuri Katsuki has died" 

They two vampires gasp convincingly, Viktor with a hand over his mouth.

The cop looks at Yuri with sad eyes, the personal look makes Viktor wonder if the cop knew Yuuri. “Here is my card in case you have any questions or any information that may be of interest in this case, did Mr. Katsuki say anything to you about his boyfriend?”

They stay silent, Viktor figures the officer must mean him. They don’t know what ‘the boyfriend looks like apparently.

“We didn’t even know he had a boyfriend” Yuri lies smoothly.

The officer still looks slightly unconvinced, but Viktor can smell his grief, he is obviously someone who knows Yuuri intimately. “Okay well like I said, give me a call if you think of anything” 

Yuri looks up, Viktor almost thinks he looks…. Interested "S-Sure who should I ask for?" 

 

 _He stuttered? What's up with that?_ _He has never even once since I have known him, stuttered…._

 

"Constable Otabek Altin" 

“Okay”

 

The cop pats Yuri’s shoulder comfortingly before the surprised vampires walk back to Yuuri.

 

Yuri is silent and apparently in some kind of daze, he said he felt Yuuri’s humanity and it looks like it brought emotions back. _Come on empathy, please._

 

Yuuri pouts at the incoming vampires from his spot on the concrete “Well, what did you find out?”

 

“Yura met a cop” Viktor teases but Yuri is still far off in his thoughts and doesn’t even notice.

Yuuri’s eyes open wide though “A cop? What was their name?”

“Otabek Altin” Yura mumbles and Yuuri gasps.

“O-Otabek?”

Yura snaps out of his daze “Do you know him?”

“Yeah he was my best friend” Yuuri starts sobbing “I miss him”

Viktor immediately leans down and wraps his arms around the crying vampire tightly “I’m sorry Yuuri”

 

The trio sits in the shadows while Yuuri sobs, Yura grabs a passer-by with practiced ease and starts drinking. He pulls away and stares at the other two “Well?”

Viktor grabs the woman’s leg and drinks while Yuuri gently takes her wrist to his mouth, his tears still slide down his face as he drinks and Viktor’s heart squeezes. He doesn’t think he has ever felt so useless, he knows the curse of being a vampire is leaving everyone you love so you don’t have to watch them grow old and die. The other two can feel all Yuuri’s sadness deep in their bodies even as they leave the woman still alive in the street and walk slowly home, Yuuri doesn’t want to run so neither do they.

 

They all head down Viktor’s trap door and on to his unmade bed, Yuri takes Yuuri in his arms. He pulls his progeny up, so he is laying across Yuri’s legs, his pale fingers run through Yuuri’s hair slowly before pulling his head back and biting him particularly gently. The silver vampire’s fangs drop again just from watching a trickle of Yuuri’s blood falling down the side of his lightly tanned neck, Yuri’s harsh glare gets them to rise again as Viktor sits down on the bed beside them. Yuri pulls away and lays Yuuri down on the sheets, Viktor notices he’s now in a deep sleep.

“You put him to sleep?”

Yuri licks his lips and strokes Yuuri’s hair “He needed to rest, I needed information about Otabek Altin”

“Why?”

 

Yuri doesn’t answer, he just stands up and throws a blanket over Viktor and Yuuri. “Goodnight Viktor” He climbs out of the trap door without another word.

 

 _Viktor? Not Vitya? I guess I did annoy him with being drunk but somehow, I don’t think that’s why he called me that_.

 

Viktor wraps his arms gently around Yuuri and buries his face in the soft, fluffy raven hair, Yuuri’s scent calms the silver vampire to sleep.  


	4. The young police officer.

 

“Mmm Vitya...”

 

Viktor groans to the feeling of someone along kissing his jaw and raking their fingers through his hair. His eyes flicker open to see Yuuri’s sparkling amber eyes in front of his.

 

“There he is, those beautiful blue eyes”

A gasp slips out of Viktor’s mouth as the young vampire straddles him and presses their lips together in a deep kiss, this is the Yuuri Viktor knows is hidden beneath that beautifully innocent exterior. The Eros that Smolders deep inside him, the smirk he gives Viktor sets his heart on fire.

“Yuuri” Viktor moans against his lips “We need to feed”

He hesitates for only a second before digging his fangs into Viktor’s pale neck, oh well if that’s the way he’s going… Viktor flips them over so he’s leaning over the raven vampire, pinning his wrists to the bed and grinding against him while sinking his teeth into Yuuri’s perfectly smooth and pristine neck but Yuuri isn’t having any of it. He shoves Viktor off and returns to straddling the older vampire.

“It’s my turn don’t you think” he growls and kisses Viktor again, their tongues mingling in harmony; Viktor’s hands grip Yuuri’s hips tightly. Viktor knows he is wrapped around the stunning vampire’s little finger, even as a vampire his hips are wonderfully soft and those thighs… Yuuri softens his movements and takes the silver vampire’s rumpled clothes off but his hands are obviously shaking as he holds himself back.

“Yuuri, love, let yourself go”

His eyes flicker with worry but apparently arousal wins over. He flips Viktor over with ease and kisses down his pale back, vampires don’t need air, but he still makes Viktor gasp for it as his hands slide down and his finger slides inside my body. This isn’t something new to Viktor, but it feels new because of Yuuri, there is no pain when doing this as a vampire which Yuuri starts to sense through Viktor’s emotions and pulls the older figure up to his lap.

“Feels so good as a vampire” He whispers as his hands slide up pale legs to Viktor’s hips.

“Hurry Yuuri” I beg.

He still hesitates before pulling the silver vampire’s hips down on his member, the feeling of Yuuri inside is more than Viktor previously imagined. Just more.

A blood red tear slides down Viktor’s cheek as he cries out Yuuri’s name, Yuuri pulls out so he can turn the gasping vampire around, so they are facing each other. His eyes are red with lust, but Viktor can see the hint of that sweet innocence of his amber eyes peeking through, that’s when Viktor realise this really is his Yuuri, not just some kind of vampire lust and relaxes into the movements. _So many secrets Yuuri._

Viktor’s head falls back as Yuuri thrusts hard inside him, his name escaping Viktor’s parted and kiss swollen lips. After a few more thrusts, all Viktor can do is lay his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and moan his name repeatedly against the smooth skin, he can’t think about anything, everything is feelings. The long slow drag, his hands around Viktor’s length, the way Yuuri’s voice sounds strained when he cries out Viktor’s name. On a particularly hard thrust the two end up coming together with a cry of each other’s names and a hard bite in each other’s necks, Viktor shakes against Yuuri’s bare chest.

The young vampire moves them both down to the sheets again and strokes the soft silver hair slowly, waiting for Viktor’s trembling to slow down. When the silver vampire relaxes into the embrace Yuuri breaks the silence “Was that okay... For you?”

“Yes. Better than okay, my Yuuri”

 

_Yuuri… Yura! Oh god._

 

“What if Yura heard us?” Viktor asks in horror, what will Yuri do to him?

Yuuri giggles lightly in Viktor’s arms “He’s not here, I can feel his absence. Do you think I could ever do that knowing my maker was around? It’s like doing it in earshot of a parent or something.”

Viktor can’t help but laugh with him, it’s so amazing to hear his Yuuri happy finally. His hands slide down over Yuuri’s abs gently, worshipping the perfect lightly tanned skin, his soft black hair which is now an unruly mess.

“Let’s shower” Yuuri whispers, Viktor whines as his skin leaves his pale hands, but Yuuri just laughs “None of that now, come on”

 

He ends up carrying Viktor to the upstairs shower bridal style and flicks the shower on awkwardly with one hand while keeping a tight hold of Viktor in his other, he sets Viktor down on the white pile but keeps holding him up as the warm water falls in streams on their shoulders. Yuuri starts cleaning the blood off Viktor’s neck and shoulders “Sorry Vitya I guess I got a bit ravenous” He says with a laugh.

“Do you hear me complaining?” Viktor winks at him.

Yuuri wraps his arms tightly around the silver vampire’s middle, resting his head against his pale shoulder “I wish I was yours”

Viktor’s heart drops down to his stomach, causing a sick twisting feeling in his gut “I know my love, I think something might be going on with Yura and Otabek so maybe he will let you go” His pale skin slides over wet tanned skin on the small of Yuuri’s back.

“Do you think he likes Otabek? He’s my friend and I don’t want him hurt”

“I don’t know really”

Yuuri hums and nuzzles Viktor’s neck softly, so close Viktor can see the small drops of water landing on Yuuri’s lashes. Again, Viktor is taken aback by the Japanese man’s beauty.

 

_Oh, my love, we will be together. I will find a way._

 

The couple finish their shower and change the sheets before settling under the covers and cuddling, Yuuri’s arms wrap around Viktor’s small waist from behind and the silver vampire sighs contently.

“Let’s go skating tomorrow yeah?” Yuuri says out of the blue.

Viktor sits up excitedly “Yes!”

Yuuri laughs and reaches out for the older vampire “Come back” Viktor settles back in and let himself fall asleep in his soulmate’s arms...  

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh my god I cannot believe I just fucked Viktor into the mattress…. Where did that come from? I actually cannot control my emotions anymore, luckily, he seemed pretty satisfied from all that._

_Or did he? Was he just saying that, so I didn’t feel bad?_

_I really need to sort my shit out, but I must admit that was the best experience of my entire life. Nothing will ever compare and I have eternity to enjoy Viktor, his pale skin and perfectly sculpted body. I mean that ass looks like the Greeks carved it out of marble just for me to bury myself in, how did I get so lucky?_  

 

Yuuri’s eyes flicker open and he is immediately met with azure colored eyes looking adoringly at him, _ugh_ , he hides under the sheet. _God it’s hard to face him now_ , _I went crazy last night._ The sheets are plucked from Yuuri’s grasp and he whines “Vityaaa”

“Yuuuuri” he laughs “What’s wrong?”

Yuuri buries his nose in the mattress and realizes a lack of scent, Yuri is out again?

“Yuuri” Viktor nuzzles the back of Yuuri’s neck gently before dramatically flopping over the young vampire’s back.

“Vitya get off” Yuuri says with his arms failing around, trying to escape.

“I can’t I’m dead”

Yuuri laughs and manages to nudge him off “Yeah me too”

 

Viktor sticks his tongue out at the raven vampire and laughs with him “I thought we were going to the rink” Yuuri says and jumps off the bed, he hits the wall with his head hard in his excitement “Stupid vampire reflexes” Yuuri mumbles and rubs his head, Viktor bites his cheek in an attempt to stop laughing but bursts out anyway.

“Oh my god, do you know how many times I did that when I was younger? Yura said I was probably brain damaged”

 

Yuuri snorts, yeah sounds like Yura.

 

Viktor slowly gets dressed with some prodding from his soulmate in excitement before making their way to the rink, a thought occurs in Yuuri’s head. “Yuuko is my friend, she will recognize me at the rink”

 

“No problem, I’ll go in first and glamour her.”

“Don’t make her forget me though okay?”

“Of course not, I’ll just put her in a daze for the night”

Yuuri nods and holds Viktor’s hand tightly.

They run to the rink in only ten seconds, Viktor lets go of Yuuri’s hand to go inside first, he comes out smiling and pulls Yuuri inside. Yuuko smiles politely and hands them some skates. “Have a nice time you two”

“Uh Yeah thanks” Yuuri mumbles, it’s weird talking to her like just another customer.

 

Yuuri hasn’t skated in days and it almost makes him cry putting the skates back on, so much has changed since he last skated here.

 

The vampire influence is amazing, Yuuri feels like he is floating on air rather than ice. His jumps are easier although he still takes a fall on the quad flip, Viktor effortlessly glides into a perfect one in front of the young vampire. “Did you see how I angled my foot at the entry?”

“Yes”

“Just follow, it’s easy as a vampire to get the lift required.”

 

Yuuri grits his teeth as he glides around the rink before throwing himself into the flip only to end up lying on the ice again.

 

“Watch your foot Yuuri”

“I am” He grumbles and tries again, this time focusing on his foot placement instead of the rotations, his hand touches down but that’s a remarkable improvement.

“Again”

“So, are you my coach now?”

Viktor glares at Yuuri half-heartedly and claps his hands. “Again” he repeats.

 

Yuuri tries again but wobbles slightly on the landing, his hand didn’t touch down this time though. One more time and he is sure he will have it, he winds up longer than usual on the ice before throwing himself into the air and lands perfectly on the edge of his blade.

“Yes!” Viktor yells from the side before bowling Yuuri over with a kiss.

“Vitya” Yuuri groans and pushes the clingy vampire off, thank god the rink is empty this time of night. The young vampire decides to stand back and watch Vitya for a while, he seems completely unearthly on the ice. His hair sparkling too silver, his pale skin too pale, his arms too perfect in their placement. Apparently, Yuuri was a very unobservant human, there is no way he looks mortal when he skates. _Maybe he just looks different through my vampire eyes._

 

He spins to a stop and takes Yuuri’s hands with a joyous laugh, the two spin together in perfect sync without training, the way only vampires could. They could skate all night with their unending stamina, but dawn is coming. They need to get home, Yuuri heads out first while Viktor undoes the damage to Yuuko’s mind.

 

They run home but suddenly Viktor halts Yuuri and pulls him back into the shadows, in front of their house is a police car.

“They found us” Vitya says nervously, the black-haired vampire sniffs the air and can smell Yura nearby, _he’s happy… wait is that…_ Yura hops out of the police car and smiles at the driver “Tomorrow night yes?”

The driver mumbles something unintelligible from here but Yuuri can tell it is Otabek.

“That’s Otabek in the car”

“What?” Viktor asks shocked as the car drives off and Yura runs inside.

The vampires walk inside, confused by the pure happiness emanating from Yuri, Yuuri can smell Viktor’s complete confusion from where he stands.

“Hello!” Yuri says when he looks up from his cell phone… _cell phone? When did he get that?_ “Beka bought me the phone, isn’t it amazing? Who knew?”

Viktor laughs “I tried to get you one for years”

“Well I didn’t need one until now”

 

**_Beka…. Beka?!_ **

 

Yuuri can feel his eyes turn red, he does not deserve his best friends love.

 

_He took my love and my life, he will not take Otabek’s._

 

“Yuuri?” both vampires are staring at him closely, obviously feeling his anger, but Yuuri can’t bring himself to care.

“I think I am going to sleep now”

Viktor raises an eyebrow “Okay let’s go”

 

Yuuri tries to sleep, he really does but his blood boils throughout his body. _How long until dawn? An hour? I can work with that._

Yuuri slides away from Vitya’s sleepy grip and heads upstairs, Yuri is nowhere to be seen.

 

_Stop._

_Don’t do anything, calm down._

 

Yuuri’s feet make their way fast to the front door of Otabek’s place, the familiarity of his house breaks Yuuri’s heart a little. He knocks hard on the human’s door, his anger has taken over, but the last rational part of Yuuri’s brain reminds him what he is really here to do.

The door is yanked open by a grumbling Otabek in his shirt and boxers.

“Hello Beks”

Otabek gasps and stands wide eyed as he stares at Yuuri, a tear slides down his cheek. “Y-Yuuri?”

“It’s me”

 

He wraps his arms tightly around the vampire “Oh you are as cold as ice, come in I’ll get you a warm drink before we head to the station. All of Detroit is looking for you, Chris has been going crazy over your disappearance since we were the last to see you”

Yuuri closes Otabek’s door behind him with shaking hands, putting the lock in place.

“We thought you were dead, Chris and I missed you so much.” Otabek hugs Yuuri tightly again “Where were you?”

“It’s complicated”

“How so?”

Yuuri pulls away and shows his friend his fangs, in fright Otabek shoves Yuuri away from him, falling over in the process and crawls back across the carpet. “What happened?”

“Your boyfriend did this to me”

“B-Boyfriend? You mean Yura?”

“Yes”

 

_I need to stop but I can't, I must do this._

 

“Yuri took my life and my love, now I will take his”

 

Otabek gasps when Yuuri’s eyes turn red and he understands what the vampire intends to do.

Yuuri pins him against the floor and bites him, taking the life out of him. Otabek’s blood is more phenomenal than Yuuri anticipated, he moans against the bite in bliss of the taste. Otabek's in shock and stays silent while Yuuri drinks from him, his hands grip Yuuri’s arms tightly, then slowly looser. _It feels much different to what I thought it would when Viktor told me how vampires are made, I feel affection for Otabek even though we were just friends._ Yuuri drinks until the human goes limp and Yuuri carries him to the basement of his house, luckily it's light tight. Yuuri bites his own wrist and drops his blood into Otabek’s mouth to complete the process.

Yuuri lays himself on the carpet next to his friend and closes his eyes just as dawn comes.

 

* * *

 

 

  _1821 Saint Petersburg._

_Viktor’s eyes flicker open to a soft orange light, he turns his head to see a cream-colored room with an elaborate fireplace in the corner, lit candles sit in holders around the room._

_His long silver hair is fanned out across several pillows on a four-poster bed, his body lays on a gold blanket. He notices a dip in the bed and turns to the right to see the female he saw once before, it feels like years ago now._

 

_[Yakov! He’s awake]_

 

_The older man is sitting beside the woman in a second. [Hello boy, how are you feeling?]_

 

_[Wha… where am I?]_

_[Safe, you are with us now. No one will ever hurt you again.]_

_[What are you?]_

 

_The black-haired woman mindlessly starts braiding the young man’s hair where it is splayed out on the pillow, Viktor is a little confused as she looks stern but has an apparently warm personality. Except for when he ripped the thug’s neck out anyway. She looks to Yakov and shrugs [Would you care to explain?]_

_Yakov sighs and leans back on the far-left bed post. [You have heard of the creatures of the night I am certain] [I have] [Since the beginning of time we are usually referred to as vampire, creatures who drink the blood of the living. I am over 1000 years old, I turned Lilia 300 years ago. I never intended to make another but here you are]_

 

_Viktor’s eyes are wide as he listens [So I am a vampire? Why did you choose me?]_

 

_[Lilia saw something in you and I agreed]_

_[Lilia?]_

_[You have a dancer’s body Vitya and the grace of a swan]_

_[Am I… a monster?]_

_[No Vitya, we are not monsters. We are different, we are special. Some barbaric vampires walk the earth but most mature with age, it takes something very traumatic to happen that would cause a vampire to lose control. I only know of one still around.]_

_[Who?]_

_[Yuri Plisetsky, he was only 16 when he was turned back in the 1300’s. I saw him once, many years ago. Be aware of him, I saw nothing but darkness in his eyes]_

 

_Viktor sits up and crosses his legs, Lilia sighs and moves with him, so she can continue his braid. [So, vampires… do they kill other vampires?]_

 

_[Only Yuri, he is the only one I have known to do that, but I am certain there have been others before him]_

_[We don’t bite each other then?]_

_[I did not say that, vampires can feed from each other if needed. Some do it for fun but only between maker and progeny or partners.]_

_[You are my maker are you not?]_

_[I am but I do not want that kind of relationship]_

_[What do you want?]_

_[A son] Lilia takes a ribbon from beside the bed and ties the end of the long silver braid with it._

_[We both wanted a son, someone to pass on our knowledge to. Even if we will last forever]_

_[What kind of knowledge?]_

_[Dance] Lilia smiles and lays the braid over Viktor’s shoulder_

_[And other knowledge my dear] [I prefer dance]_

_Viktor laughs at the couple as Lilia stares down the older man but stops when a sudden dry feeling hits him, a deep ache settling in his bones [I… need...]_

_[I know Vitya, let’s go]_

* * *

 

_I can't wait to see him again, is it 5pm yet? I never thought I would feel this way about a human, I knew it would be someone connected to Yuuri somehow but him being a cop was something I did not account for. Viktor doesn’t need to know that I realized the legend is real, I’ll bring Beka home one day and say he was dying in the street or some shit. We better start looking for a new place though, with both Yuuri and Beka it’s too dangerous. Too likely we will be caught out._

 

_I wonder if Beka will let me turn him tonight? If I explain calmly it should be fine._

 

"Yuuri? Yuuri!"

 

 _What is that idiot doing yelling again? Is he calling me for the other Yuuri?_  Yuri heaves a sigh as he makes his way down the stairs.

 

"What?" 

"Yuuri is gone!" Viktor yells. "He didn't sleep with me" 

"At all? that's odd" Yuri rubs his neck while he thinks, where would Yuuri go without Viktor? Yuri can call him back as his maker but sometimes that can be dangerous if Yuuri is trapped somewhere, he’ll save it for a last resort. “Well let’s go and look for him, I am certain we will smell him”

“Why would he leave without me?”

Yuri groans, Viktor is so dramatic sometimes “Because you are an old geezer and he probably just wanted to go for a quiet skate or some shit.”

 

Viktor sighs as they head out to the rink, the older vampire can feel Viktor’s tension and fear but only slightly. Their bond is diminishing, Yuri must say he is relieved. He never realized just how much they were killing each other after so long together, their loneliness was appeased but that was it. Beka makes him feel so much more, just more that eternity can give him. It’s all thanks to Yuuri really that he is able to feel again.

 

They reach the rink and Viktor stops Yuri with a hand on his shoulder.

“Yuuri wouldn’t have gone in, he can’t glamour yet and Yuuko would have recognized him”

Yuri reaches out to Yuuri, but he can’t feel him here “He is not near”

Viktor groans “Where are you Yuuri?”

“You really should keep a better track of your lover”

 

_Lover… Beka… did he?_

 

_No surely not… His eyes went red…_

 

_Oh no! he didn't!_

 

"Beka!" Yuri screams as he runs frantically.

“Yura!”

 

He can hear Viktor running behind him, but nothing will stop him, pure raw panic fills his whole being as Beka’s house comes into focus. Yuri can feel Yuuri, he’s here. He bangs on the door hard, knowing that Beka probably will not answer. I can smell him, but he smells wrong.

 

“Yura wait”

“Stand back” Yuri growls and slams his foot straight through the front door, careful to avoid sharp wooden edges.

 

They follow the smell through the house and down to the basement, Beka is bleeding... or was. A shape comes in to view on the ground, Beka is lying cold and dead on the floor.

 

“Beka? No! Beka! Beka please!”

 

There is a sob coming from behind the blond vampire, he spins around to glimpse his progeny looking shocked.

 

For the first time in decades Yuri’s eyes turn a fully dark red. “What the fuck did you do!” He slams his progeny to the wall hard, Viktor tries to pull Yuri off, but one hard kick gets him on the floor.

“I turned him, I’m so sorry Yuri. I couldn’t help it; my eyes went red and I was so angry”

“He was mine!”

As soon as the words leave Yuri’s mouth, he is transported back in time. Watching his maker being murdered by his own maker because he turned Yuri.

 

**_His first thought upon waking is Phichit. His maker, where is he? Yuri hears distant yelling and follows the sound._ _“You scoundrel! He was mine!”_**

**_“He deserves to be free you miserable little snob!”_ **

**_“I am your maker! How dare you defy me?!”_ **

**_Yuri runs as fast as he can into the ballroom and finds his maker pinned beneath The Master, the older vampire plunges his hand in to Phichit’s chest and pulls his heart out._ **

 

Yuuri made Otabek, Yuri cannot take Otabek’s maker away this early in his life. The oldest vampire loosens his grip on Yuuri and falls to the ground, pain flickers through his chest as he hears a groan that is distinctly Beka.

"Hurts doesn't it" Viktor says quietly. 

 

Yuri barely hears Viktor’s words as he crawls over to Beka whose red eyes are flickering open slowly, he only took one night to wake. _Yuuri is stronger than I thought, maybe it’s because my blood runs through his veins._

“Yura?” he croaks out.

“I am here”

“Where's Yuuri?”

Yuri glances quickly over at Viktor and Yuuri, Viktor is whispering to Yuuri, probably trying to get him to calm down.

“Right here, he is right here” Yuri says stroking Beka’s hair gently.

Otabek looks around clearly confused before setting eyes on Yuuri in the corner of the room “Why?”

Yuuri runs to his side “Sorry, I am so sorry” he sobs, the pain of both Yuuri and Beka spreads through Yuri’s entire body.

In all his years Yuri has never felt so useless and vulnerable, he should have taken better care of his progeny and none of this would have happened.

 

All four vampires turn their heads at the sounds of a siren from a police car nearby, Yuuri and his maker grab Otabek’s arms and follow Viktor quickly to their house.

 

_Okay think… what are we going to do from here? This is not a situation I exactly anticipated so soon._

 

“We have to leave” Viktor says with a steady voice, but Yuri can feel his unease.

“Right you pack Viktor and I will sort transport”

Viktor nods solemnly and rushes off to pack. Yuri sends out a message to his trusted friend who prioritizes discretion, no one even knows his name. A cab will appear in less than five minutes, Otabek and Yuuri are having a hushed conversation in the unused kitchen.

“What’s going on?”

They both give strained looks “Our friend Chris, we can’t just leave without giving him an explanation”

“Are you fucking kidding me? What are you going to say? My boyfriend is a vampire, my boyfriend’s lover turned me, so I turned my boyfriend’s lover’s lover? How do you think that will go down?”

They both look completely furious as Viktor appears with Yuri’s coffin and their suitcases, Viktor visibly shivers at the anger radiating off the two baby vampires.

“We wouldn’t have to do anything if it wasn’t for you! We are calling Chris now and you can’t stop us.”

Yuri’s vampire side wants to scream and shove them at the wall, but the only reasoned part of his brain is repeating  _They are right, let it go_.

 

They lift Beka’s cellphone up and call, Yuri may not be very familiar with technology, but he can recognize a facetime ring.

“Otabek! Where are you? They are saying you are… M-Missing… Yuuri? Is that you?”

 

Yuri can hear the swiss man’s sobbing from here and must turn away, this is all his fault, all of it.

 

“Yes, Chris it’s me”

“Where the fuck have you been?! I have been worried sick! We all thought it was that boyfriend of yours and then I hear fucking Otabek disappeared! What are you doing?”

“Chris we can’t tell you the truth but Beks and I… well we have to leave. I am going home to Japan and Beks is coming with me.”

Chris gasps “So you and Beks…”

“Woah no no no we are still just friends, my boyfriend is Viktor and trust me he is not the cause of this” Yuuri beckons for Viktor to come over.

“Ah so this is the infamous Viktor, you better be treating young Yuuri right”

“I give you my word”

“I am only two years younger” Yuuri mumbles.

“Ah of course chѐre, do you really have to go?”

“Yeah sorry Chris, we will miss you.”

“You too my lovelies”

 

The car honks outside and Viktor rushes off to put their luggage inside.

 

“We have to go” Yuri whispers but is still met by two glares, it makes no sense that Beka hates Yuri so much when he didn’t do this to him. Must be Yuuri’s influence in Beka’s mind.

“Chris… you uh… you can’t tell anyone about this call or that I am still alive okay?”

“Of course, no one will ever know”

“Thanks Chris”

“Goodbye loves”

“Bye”

 

Yuuri takes Beka’s phone in his fist and destroys it. “No trace”

 

The blond vampire nods and walks straight for the waiting car. They slide into the leather seats in the back of the car in silence “So to the regular hangar?”

“Yes” Viktor answers.

“Shall we go to Canada?” Yuuri asks before noticing his maker’s flinch. “Uh okay maybe uhm...”

“Canada is acceptable, not Nova Scotia though”

“So, Toronto?” Yuuri suggests.

“Yeah”

The driver gruffly speaks up “Toronto then, I’ll call ahead”

Yuri looks out the window at the passing streets, so much has changed since he last did this with only Viktor by his side. Now he has a progeny and his soulmate's hand in his.

 

_His… hand?_

 

Yuri looks over and finds Beka holding his hand with an adoring smile on his face, but Yuri can see hunger in his eyes, the ranging thirst. He hasn’t fed since he was turned but luckily they have people on the plane for the vampires to feed on, the car pulls in to the airport not a moment too soon. Beka races out of the car and to the plane where Yuuri grabs him and makes sure he doesn’t attack the pilot, Viktor and Yuri stand back and let Yuuri take care of his progeny before the plane begins to taxi and they must strap themselves in.

 

When they are safely in the air, the two older vampires curl up on the couch together watching Beka and Yuuri drinking from a young donor male.

“It’s been a long time since we last flew together” Viktor mumbles.

Yuri cannot help a small snort escaping him “Yes a long time, everything was so different then”

“Different? Not better?” he asks quietly.

“Beka is important to me”

Viktor grins slyly.

“Do not even say it”

He laughs and points at the blond vampire “I knew it! You believe in the legend”

“Shut up”

 

He just laughs and nudges the older vampire with his elbow until Yuri reacts and tackles him off the couch, Yuri manages to get the younger vampire in a headlock.

“Ahh okay sorry, I’ll stop”

Yuri releases him and hears laughing coming from both Yuuri and Beka “You two” Yuuri shakes his head while Viktor whines.

“You are supposed to take my side Yuuri” he crawls over and puts his head on Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri sighs “What am I going to do with you?”

“Bad things I hope” Viktor says with a wink.

“Ugh not on the plane please” Yuri mumbles and covers his face.

They just laugh, Yuri could swear he spots a small hint of a blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuri turns and hoists himself back on the couch, he brings his legs to his chest. The ache of losing Beka still courses through him, he can now imagine Viktor’s pain when he did the same to Yuuri.

Viktor sits beside Yuri and pulls Yuuri on his lap while Beka sits by the blond vampire’s feet on the carpeted plane floor.

“So, Viktor and I were talking, I um... I am not ready for the responsibilities of being a maker. Beks is your human, from the legend” Yuri opens his mouth to protest but his progeny puts his hand up “We all know it, I have decided to release him to your care. I can feel his love for you and it hurts.”

 

The older vampire’s heart heals slightly at his words, Beka still loves him after taking his best friend’s life. “Really?”

“Yes, but one condition”

“What condition?”

He drops his gaze from his maker and turns his head to Viktor who nods, Yuuri turns back with softness and even grief in his heart. “Please release me”

 

Yuri’s heart re shatters tenfold. _Yuuri… My Yuuri gone from my body and mind forever._

“I… I do not think I can” Yuri answers his progeny honestly; the mere thought feels Yuri with indescribable dread.

“Please let me go, in return I will let Beks go. You have time to think, I will not release Beks this early. You of all people know what happens when you lose your maker so young, it would be tomorrow night at the earliest.”

Yuri’s head nods without realizing it and Yuuri gasps, Yuri can feel his progeny’s happiness fill him and an irresistible smile appears on the blond’s lips. He can’t find it in him to take back the nod.

 

 

 

One more day and his beautiful progeny Yuuri will be gone.

 

 

 

Two hours before dawn at Toronto Pearson International Airport the small jet lands with the four vampires on board, they are greeted by an inconspicuous black car which takes them to one of the few vampire only hotels in Canada.

“How rich are you guys?” Yuuri laughs as they walk in the extravagant hotel, everything is cliché red and black inside. Fake windows litter the outside but inside is fully blocked so there is no chance of sunlight leaking in, they can smell the human staff and human donors at the bar.

“Very” Viktor laughs.

 

Yuuri takes Otabek to a donor quietly to get his thirst under control before heading up to their conjoined rooms, they couldn’t decide who should be with who so conjoined rooms it was. Otabek ends up falling asleep with Yuri in his arms so Yuuri and Viktor leave the two together for the night, they settle together in the other room happily.

 

“He is really going to let you go” Viktor whispers.

“Well I hope he will make good on our deal, but I won’t believe until he says the words”

“It hurts you know, I am not looking forward to watching you”

“How do you know?”

“They say it hurts as much as when your maker dies and from what I saw with Yuri…. It does not look pleasant”

“Did your maker die?”

“No... my maker let me go but didn’t release me, if we ever need to get to Russia as soon as possible one day you will know why” Viktor’s face turns sad at the mention of his maker so Yuuri decides to back off.

His fingers drift lazily along Viktor’s face, the older vampire slowly responds to the touch and relaxes against Yuuri.

 

They hold each other as they fall asleep listening to the sobs coming from the blond vampire in the adjacent room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the sun sets Yuri stands by the fake television screen window with a Toronto skyline shown, watching Otabek slowly stirring from sleep. Every fiber of his being is screaming  ** _Do not release Yuuri, do not release him_**.

 

But he will, for his Beka.

 

Yuuri and Viktor walk in the room hand in hand, Otabek sits up in the bed just as they close the door behind them. It’s silent as the four sit on the carpet in a small circle, Yuri takes his progeny’s hand in his. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Please let me go”

Yuri strokes the side of Yuuri’s face and brings their foreheads together before closing his eyes as if in pain and opens his mouth “Yuuri” Yuuri bursts into red tears “As your maker, I release you to Viktor Nikiforov”

 

White hot pain hits both Yuri’s as their bond is ripped from their bodies, both vampires lay back on the carpet shaking from the overall shock of the separation.

Yuri can no longer feel Yuuri’s emotions in his blood, Yuuri no longer feels the pull to Yuri and he sighs in relief as Viktor rubs his back gently.

“Thank you” Yuuri coughs out.

“Whatever” Yuri groans and holds his chest tightly.

Otabek looks as stoic as always but not unaffected by the scene he has just witnessed, the Yuri’s slowly sit back up while wincing.

 

“Are you ready?” Yuuri mumbles to Otabek.

“Uh… yeah as terrifying as that looked.”

“Are you sure Yuuri, maybe let the pain subside first”

“It’s fine Vitya”

Yuuri hugs Yuri briefly before crawling over to Otabek and taking his hands “Otabek, my friend. As your maker, I release you to the care of Yuri Plisetsky”

Otabek falls down to the carpet and gasps while Yuuri screams before passing out on the floor beside him.

“Yuuri? Oh god Yuuri” Viktor pulls Yuuri to his lap and holds him gently while he sleeps, Yuri strokes Otabek’s back while he recovers as well. “I think Yuuri needs some blood before we leave”

“I’ll call” Yuri uses the hotel phone to call for a human to come up and see them.

“Leave?” Otabek whispers as he holds a hand to his chest.

“Yeah like Yuuri said, we are going to Japan. We will leave tonight, well as long as he wakes up”

“You don’t seem worried, do vampires do this often?”

Yuri sits down right on Otabek’s lap “No they don’t but a tiny bit of his consciousness in me says he is okay, Viktor can sense it too. When you are older you will learn.”

 

A middle-aged female with long dark hair walks in to the room with a white fluffy robe on, all three awake vampires immediately lift their heads to smell her.

“Hello, I am Irena for Yuri Plisetsky”

“That’s me but you are actually for this Yuuri, he has passed out, so I need to bite you first”

She nods and sits beside Yuuri, Yuri crawls over and bites the woman’s wrist before placing it in Yuuri’s open mouth.

 

A few tense minutes pass before Yuuri starts to react and sucks the blood, a sigh of relief falls from Viktor and Yuri’s lips. Yuri looks over at Otabek who has a pillow in his mouth, so he doesn’t reach over and attack the woman. Yuri offers a stern glare to deter Otabek further, the last thing he needs is to get banned from one of the few vampire hotels.

 

Yuuri jolts up suddenly, the woman’s blood seeping from his mouth slowly.

 

The woman pulls away and heads out after Yuri hands her a tip, Yuuri licks the blood from the side of his mouth in a slight daze. “I was floating… it’s hard to describe, I could see my life from above. The first time I met Viktor was like a blur but then I saw your history Yuri, it’s like I was bombarded with your memories”

“My memories? What like whiplash from being released?”

“I guess, I felt your pain when your maker died. I watched it happen”

“You what!? That’s private”

Yuuri growls back at his maker “It’s not like I had any choice in the matter”

Yuri pouts and the other vampires can’t hide their giggles at his childlike state considering he is older than all three put together, even Otabek manages a smirk before pulling Yuri in to his arms and rocking him gently.

“If we want to get to Japan we need to leave now” Viktor stands and lifts Yuuri in his arms who is still a little weak, Otabek and Yuri rise to say their goodbyes.

“We are vampires, it’s not like we won’t run in to each other through the centuries” Viktor says while hugging Yuri one last time.

“Yeah I’ll miss you old geezer”

“Why you little-” Yuri holds Viktor back easily with one hand while Yuuri laughs at the older vampires back in Viktor's arms.

“Okay Vitya time to go” he taps Viktor's shoulders and bows his head to his maker one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

1912 Castile Europe

 

_Yakov is sitting in a large red leather chair reading a newspaper when Viktor walks in to the palour [Ah good evening Viktor]_

_[Good evening maker]_

_[Look at this Vitya, Titanic sinks and hundreds are lost. I told you that ship was going to end in disaster, unsinkable] He sighs and places the newspaper on the desk beside him._

_[Yes you did, when will Lilia be back?]_

_[Vitya you know she is preforming in London, she will be back in around three weeks]_

_The silver vampire runs his hand through his hair nervously [I.. um]_

_[_ _What is it Vitya?]_

_[I want to travel, alone]_

_Yakov sits up straight and stares at the man [You want to leave me? Leave Lilia? After everything we have done for you?]_

_Viktor drops to his knees beside his maker, bowing in respect. [I want travel on my own, it always was my plan. I want to make it on my own, I’m looking for something]_

_[You have everything you could want]_

_[I don’t have love like you and Lilia share]_

_Yakov runs his hands through the long silver hair [You don’t have to leave, we can move again as soon as Lilia returns.]_

_[Please Yakov, I need to find myself]_

_[You asked me this while Lilia is away on purpose, didn’t you? She will be furious when she gets back]_

_[I am not asking for release]_

_Yakov flinches, his hand stills [You wouldn’t get it even if you asked]_

_[I am not, this isn’t the last you will see of me. I do not want to be released]_

_[Vitya… I can’t just let you leave, there are vampires out there who won’t hesitate to kill you. You are too easily seduced]_

_[I am not, I get lonely, but I will not share my bed with just anyone]_

 

_[Watch out for the Russian ice tiger]_

_Viktor looks up at his maker who suddenly looks much older [I… can go?]_

_[I will call you back if I need to]_

_[Understood]_

_“Spasibo” Viktor jumps up and hugs his maker, the older vampire’s arms come around his back and the young vampire plants a kiss on his maker’s cheek. [Goodbye Viktor] Viktor stands, he takes his many passports, a few wads of cash, his suitcase full of clothes and leaves._

_His heart aches the second he leaves but he knows it is for the best, he needs time to be his own vampire._

_He looks back at the house before making the journey to Greece._

 

* * *

 

 

 

With the help of Yuri’s contacts, Yuuri and Viktor make it to Japan safely and settle in a small town in Kyushu away from Yuuri’s family in Hasetsu but close enough that he feels less homesick.

 

 

Yuri and Otabek kept their distance, they stayed in Toronto for only two nights before flying out to Reykjavik in Iceland where they could stay out at night for longer.

 

 

The next time the couples will meet is in the year twenty ninety-four in Kazakhstan, the brief reunion is a happy one with the four agreeing they most definitely still need space from each other to heal from the past.

 

 

Yuuri and Viktor never stop ice skating even as they move around the world in shadow, Viktor never hears his maker's call. No matter how much time passes, Viktor always looks at Yuuri like he is surprised the younger vampire is still with him. His eyes filled with just as much love as the silver haired vampire’s, this may not have gone to plan but they are ecstatic to be together now. 

 

 

Yuuri thinks eternity may not be long enough.

 


End file.
